Tout n'est pas toujours simple : IIe saison
by Sahad
Summary: Sanzô, Kôgaiji et leurs nouveaux coéquipiers doivent cette fois faire face à des meurtres dont la cruauté dépasse l'entendement. L'occasion pour certains de faire face à leur passé.
1. Non répertoriées

Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Et voilà une deuxième saison de cette fic ! -- Vi, vi ! Deuxième saison !!! Je vais m'aider de bouquins que j'ai lu (qui vient de dire ''parce que t'en lis'' ?!) parce qu'ils y a des histoires sympa mais je vais aussi faire fonctionner ma petite tête ! J'espère que cette 2e saison que vous m'avez demandé ne vous décevra pas ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Note 2 : certaines descriptions sont assez crues, aussi, pour les âmes sensibles, je vous conseille de sauter les passages où Yaone expertise des cadavres.  
  
Note 3 : J'ose espérer qu'il n'y a personne d'assez con pour imiter le meurtrier de cette histoire ! C'est pas un jeu ! j'en retire d'ailleurs toute responsabilité vu que c'est écrit aussi dans un livre qui est en libre circulation.  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone retentit encore deux ou trois fois avant que quelqu'un daigne décrocher, il était pourtant exactement onze heures du matin. Heureusement, la personne qui répondit ne semblait pas trop de mauvaise humeur :  
  
« Mochi mochi... ?  
  
/Sanzô ??? C'est Gokû !/ se présenta la voix au bout du fil. /Hakkaï aimerait que Kô et toi vous rameniez au poste : il a une mission... !/  
  
- Ça peut pas attendre ? grogna le blond.  
  
/Non, Yaone t'expliquera quelques trucs comme à nous.../ répliqua le jeune brun.  
  
- Yaone ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Et qui ça ''nous'' ?  
  
/Homura et moi ! On est tous les quatre sur la même affaire !/ claironna le jeune garçon.  
  
- ... Attend, répète, je crois avoir mal compris quelque chose... »  
  
« J'avais bien compris... » se murmura le blond.  
  
Kôgaiji et lui avait rejoint leurs deux partenaires pour l'affaire, elle semblait de taille d'après ce que lui en avait dit Homura mais ce qui le préoccupa davantage, ce fut la tête de leur supérieur : en effet, Hakkaï n'arborait pas son sourire habituel. Yaone ne se fit pas attendre longtemps alors qu'il l'attendait dans le bloc de la morgue les quatre jeunes hommes étaient mal à l'aise, il régnait dans ce bâtiment une étrange atmosphère, on n'entendait rarement autre chose que le silence des lieux, la résonance des pas allant et venant dans les couloirs. Le médecin légiste les pria de l'accompagner dans une salle adjacente, les pièces étaient toutes peintes en une sorte de bleu clair coupé parfois de foncé, on ne faisait plus la différence entre les murs, le plafond et le sol, ce qui rendait le lieu encore plus surnaturel une petite fontaine se trouvait dans un coin, le petit chant de l'eau qui coule leur semblait inquiétant, comme si cette chose n'avait rien à faire dans un tel lieu, mais ce qui était le plus gênant, c'était l'odeur particulière des lieux. Comment la décrire sinon que c'était l'odeur de la morgue ? Peut-être une sorte de mélange entre l'alcool et autres produits chimiques, accompagné de celle de la mort et de l'odeur suave de la fontaine qui était sensée masquer quelque peu la senteur des lieux mais qui ne faisait que l'accentuer.  
  
Yaone ouvrit une sorte de casier et en sortit une civière où était visiblement allongé un corps, caché sous un drap jusque là, rien d'alarmant, mais lorsque la jeune femme retira le cache blanc, les jeunes hommes eurent un mouvement de recul :  
  
« Je vous présente Mme. l'inconnue n°1... lança Yaone.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?! articula Homura.  
  
- D'après les analyses, cette femme devait avoir tout au plus vingt-sept ans... le coupa le médecin légiste. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le corps est dans un tel état qu'on ne peut reconnaître la victime : le nez a été coupé à l'aide d'un cutter ou un couteau très affûté, le menton a été limé, on peut d'ailleurs voir l'os apparaître ici... »  
  
Kôgaiji déglutit, alors qu'il était prêt à redire bonjour à son petit déjeuné, la jeune femme restait tout à fait stoïque tout en présentant le cadavre et énumérant ses nombreuses lacérations :  
  
« Les joues ont été coupé à la lame de rasoir, je dirais... poursuivait- elle. On peut également remarquer que les lèvres ont été découpées aux ciseaux, de très bons ciseaux. Les yeux ont été crevés et arrachés : voyez vous-même les paupières découpées le reste du corps est à peu près dans le même état si ce n'est que certaines plaies ont été recousues et d'autres brûlées comme si le meurtrier avait voulu cautériser les blessures. Cependant les pieds sont en un état lamentable : complètement broyés, on dénombre plus de soixante-dix éclats d'os enfoncés dans la chair le meurtrier s'est totalement excités sur les membres de la victime avec un objet assez rond, ou bien un marteau... Et nous retrouvons dans le sang des bulles d'air, je ne suis pas plongeuse mais de toute évidence, elles ont été victime d'une pression importante, je dirais celle que l'on peut trouver à environ 40 mètres sous l'eau...[1]  
  
- ... ! le blond sentait venir le haut-le-cœur.  
  
- C'est horrible... ! souffla Homura.»  
  
Le jeune brun sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les lavabos : les autres le suivirent, s'inquiétant pour leur ami mais également pour fuir ce spectacle macabre. Gokû recracha tout son petit déjeuner, le cœur battant à la chamade jusque dans ses tempes et menaçant de lui ouvrir le torse, la sueur perlant sur son visage, tremblant de tout son corps qui semblait prit de convulsions. Sa salive avait un goût infecte, la tête lui tournait...  
  
« Gokû, ça va... ? demanda alors Homura.  
  
- Comment... ? articula le jeune garçon. Comment peut-on être assez dingue pour faire un truc pareil ?! C'est carrément plus de la boucherie à ce niveau là ! Le meurtrier est un vrai malade ! Un psycho !  
  
- C'est clair... ! lâcha le rouquin en se frottant les bras où naissait la chair de poule. Ça ne peut être qu'un dément... ! Comment qualifier un tel acte sinon de la folie meurtrière ?! J'ai jamais rien vu de pareil... !  
  
- Et ce n'est pas le seul cas... rétorqua alors Yaone.  
  
- Hein ?! les yeux de Sanzô s'agrandirent. Ne me dis pas que... ?!  
  
- Si... répondit la jeune femme. Il y a d'autres corps... Une totalité de trois meurtres, tous similaires... Et apparemment, le meurtrier en aurait après les rousses : toutes les victimes s'avèrent être des femmes approchant de la trentaine et ayant les cheveux roux.  
  
- J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y repenser... ! gémit le hacker.  
  
- C'est ça, notre affaire ? grimaça Homura.  
  
- Je le crains... soupira Hakkaï. Ces trois meurtres ont été commis à un mois d'intervalle chacun, je tiens que cette histoire soit élucidée au plus vite et vous êtes tous les quatre les meilleurs éléments que j'aie...  
  
- Je vous laisse le dossier... ? » la question du médecin légiste relevait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation alors qu'elle tendait le dit dossier à Sanzô.  
  
Les quatre partenaires se regardèrent, se posant mutuellement une question muette, puis le blond saisit le document :  
  
« Bien sûr qu'on le prend.  
  
- On va arrêter ce malade... ! grogna Kôgaiji.  
  
- Le plus vite possible... ! renchérit Gokû.  
  
- En essayant de limiter les victimes... conclut Homura.  
  
- Merci, messieurs... ! » lança Hakkaï en s'inclinant, reconnaissant.  
  
Sanzô entraîna ses trois coéquipiers vers la voiture, Hakkaï était désormais seul avec Yaone, tous deux regardant leurs espoirs se lancer dans l'aventure. Ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence :  
  
« Tu penses qu'ils y arriveront ?  
  
- Je l'espère, Yaone... murmura le brun. Je l'espère...  
  
- On ne peut qu'attendre... soupira le légiste. J'ai effectué toutes les analyses possibles : ADN, empreintes digitales... Rien. Ces femmes ne sont pas répertoriées, on ignore donc leurs identités... Ce sont sûrement des clandestines, sinon elles seraient dans les fichiers...  
  
- Tu as fait un bon travail, Yaone... sourit Hakkaï. Vraiment...  
  
- Merci du compliment, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit en d'autres circonstances... répliqua son interlocutrice. J'espère qu'ils coinceront ce salaud... Ces pauvres femmes ont subi dans les 24 heures de torture et ne sont morte que suite à leur blessures... ! Ce déséquilibré doit absolument disparaître de la surface de la Terre !  
  
- Yaone, la peine de mort à été abolie... lui rappela le policier.  
  
- Je le sais bien... grogna-t-elle. Mais pour des types comme ça, je ne voudrais qu'une chose, c'est qu'ils subissent la même torture que leurs victimes ! Ou qu'ils pourrissent au fond d'un trou sans jamais espérer revoir la lumière du jour ! »  
  
Sur ce, Yaone se retourna et s'en alla d'un pas énervé vers son ''territoire'', les yeux verts de Hakkaï la regardèrent s'éloigner décidément, les femmes pouvaient parfois être terrifiantes.  
  
POV Gokû   
  
Beuh... J'en ai encore la nausée... ! Comment peut-on s'acharner sur quelqu'un à ce point-là ? Enfin, je connais bien le quartier des clandestines et clandestins, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps... Homura aussi est connu là-bas...  
  
« Va vers le Nord-Est de la ville... lance d'ailleurs ce dernier, puis il tourne les yeux vers moi. Ça ira, Gokû ?  
  
- Ouais, je suis pas une petite nature à ce point-là... je grogne.  
  
- Non, je parlais du retour dans le quartier... me précise-t-il.  
  
- Retour ? s'étonne Kôgaiji. Vous y êtes déjà allés ?  
  
- Et comment ! lâche Homura. Je connais tous les fonds et bas-fonds de ce quartier. Je suis d'ailleurs connu, là-bas...  
  
- Connu... répète Sanzô. En bien ou en mal ?  
  
- J'y allais sous ordre de Shien... répond-il. Donc c'est forcément en mal...  
  
- Disons que tu es connu pour tes interrogatoires radicaux... » je complète.  
  
Kô nous regarde d'un air surpris... Et oui, nous sommes passablement connu là-bas : Homura faisait souvent des descente là-bas pour collecter du fric ou alors pour poser des questions sur le rendements de certains types... Et il n'y allait pas de main morte. Dans ce quartier, on compte les hommes ou femmes blanchis sur les doigts de la main : la quasi totalité de la population de ce quartier touche à tout, drogues, faux-papiers, travail au noir, prostitution, etc... Tout ce qui est illégal, quoi. Peut- être qu'ils se rappellerons aussi du marmot qui a piraté leur réseau informatique et foutu en l'air pas mal de leurs petits trafics d'esclaves étrangers : j'allais en suite les voir, sourire aux lèvres, et leur demandais certaines petites choses ou quelques services. Ça me rappelle pas mal de choses... Et pas des meilleures : je sais aussi bien que Homura comment travaillent les esclaves là-bas la famille se cotise pour payer le voyage à une personne de leur famille, cela correspond peut-être à un tiers de la somme demandée par les passeurs, ensuite cette personne se retrouve à travailler au noir pendant dix ans pour rembourser la dette...  
  
« Comment il est ce quartier ? me demande alors Kô.  
  
- C'est le genre de quartier où tout se sait : à la moindre bourde, tu peux être sûr que notre enquête est à l'eau... je répond. Aussi, évitez de sortir votre carte de flic à tout vent, ça nous arrangerait pas mal...  
  
- Gokû... me souffle Homura. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu peux encore renoncer...  
  
- Iiê... je grimace. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas... Mais je connais une personne qui me le paiera de toute manière... ! »  
  
Le ton mordant sur lequel j'ai dit ça semble surprendre Kôgaiji et Sanzô, même si ce dernier n'est pas très expressif nous allons bientôt arriver. A notre demande, nous avons eu une voiture banalisée, mieux vaut ne pas hurler sur tout les toits que la police débarque dans le quartier pour se charger de l'enquête... Mes yeux se posent sur des bâtiments, des immeubles... Ça me rappelle décidément beaucoup de choses, trop... Des choses que j'aimerais bannir de ma mémoire... ! Cette nuit-là... Dans cet endroit si sombre...  
  
« Gokû... m'appelle doucement Homura.  
  
- Si tu cherches encore à m'en dissuader, je t'enfonce mon poing dans la figure... je lâche.  
  
- ... il sourit, sachant parfaitement que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le toucher seulement si je voulais le frapper. Ok... Je n'insiste pas. »  
  
Je sens bien les yeux de Sanzô m'observer dans le rétroviseur, il a sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre ce quartier et moi... Un flic... Dire que j'en suis un... Ça me dégoûte presque autant que le cadavre que j'ai vu à la morgue...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !!!  
  
Sahad : Deuxième saison qui débute ! Une enquête presque toute faite mais que je dois modifier un peu pour le bien de l'histoire ! --' En plus, le bac de français approche et mes parents crisent dès que j'effleure une touche de mon clavier chéri ! TT  
  
Sur ce, merci à ceux et celles qui ont suivi la première saison et qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews pour m'encourager à continuer ! C'est un vrai carburant c'est petites choses là ! Allez, !!  
  
Gokû : Je peux me permettre une question ?  
  
Sahad : Vas-y.  
  
Gokû : Pourquoi je suis dégoûté d'être flic ?  
  
Sahad : ... petit sourire Ça, tu le saura bien assez tôt...  
  
Kô : J'ai peur pour nous là.  
  
Sahad : pluche !  
  
Note :  
  
[1] on peut retrouver une description similaire dans ''L'empire des loups'', un très bon bouquin, quoique un peu poussé niveau description parfois : je vous en donne un aperçu d'ailleurs. Il manque toutefois une partie de la description suite à une demande : c'était un peu trop gore ! - - 


	2. Interrogatoire radical

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : réponses aux reviews !  
  
Gabrielle : merci de m'encourager ! Je vais passer trois jours en enfer ! Lol ! Sinon, c'est vrai que la description était un peu poussée ! Lol ! Merci pour ta critique ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
Shunrya : Que de question, petite curieuse ! Eh bien, tu attendra que j'ai écrit la suite ! Muahaha ! I am sadique et fière de l'être !!!  
  
Shyrianne : Tu peux remercier Gabrielle car sans elle tu aurais eu une description encore plus gore ! Lol ! Je crois que j'étais bien partie pour mettre quelques précisions mais bon ! Lol ! Tu le sauras ce qui ne va pas avec Gokû, patience !   
  
**Chapitre 2 :**  
  
La voiture pénétrait dans le quartier passablement anim Gokû avait revêtu une casquette et ses lunettes de soleil un peu trop grandes pour lui, histoire qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas tout de suite Homura, quant à lui, savait rester en retrait, comme s'il effaçait sa présence, un habitude qu'il avait prit et qui mettait mal à l'aise le pauvre Kôgaiji qui se disait que finalement il ne savait pas grand chose sur leur deux amis.  
  
« On commence par quoi ? demanda le petit brun.  
  
- Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir le vieux... lança Homura.  
  
- Le vieux ? répéta le rouquin. Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Personne ne connaît vraiment son nom, tout le monde l'appelle ''le vieux'' à cause de son apparence de vieil homme... répondit le jeune hacker. Il a l'air assez réglo mais en réalité, il est en possession de tous les documents qui peuvent concerner les clandestins : date d'arrivé, travail, employeur et j'en passe. C'est chez lui qu'on a le plus de chances de trouver quelque chose...  
  
- Tu crois qu'il pourra nous renseigner ? lâcha Sanzô tout en suivant la direction que lui indiquait Homura.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit : ici, tout se sait... » grimaça Gokû.  
  
= POV Kôgaiji =   
  
Quelque chose me dit que cette histoire ne va pas être des plus plaisantes, en plus Gokû semble cacher quelque chose qui lui est désagréable... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Je ne lui demande pas, s'il veut nous en parler, il nous en parlera... Pourtant la question me brûle les lèvres... ! Homura donne l'ordre à Sanzô de s'arrêter dans une ruelle, ce dernier s'exécute et nous descendons Gokû nous rappelle une dernière fois de ne pas sortir nos cartes de flics, nous les suivons. Je lance un regard à Sanzô, il semble d'un sang froid incroyable... Purée, y a que moi qui suis sur les nerfs ou quoi ? Bon, bref, nous entrons dans un bâtiment qui a l'air assez ancien... L'intérieur est tout à fait différent, ressemblant plutôt à l'une des discothèques les plus modernes qui soit, ça empeste la fumée et les lumières sont aveuglantes il y a un groupe qui joue du rock, plein de monde qui danse et qui saute, l'ambiance d'une discothèque, quoi... Ça bouscule un peu de tous les côtés, c'est chiant... ! ... Heu... Ils sont passés o ?  
  
Les autres ont disparu, j'ai beau les chercher du regard, je ne vois ni Sanzô, ni Homura, Gokû étant trop petit pour que je l'aperçoive au milieu de tout ce monde... Et merde ! J'accélère un peu le pas, cherchant mes partenaires. Une main me chope l'épaule et je suis plaqué contre le bar, le souffle coupé... !  
  
« Et alors, mon coco ? Ça te dit un petit moment tout les deux ? T'es mignon, tu sais... »  
  
Et merde ! Je suis maudit ! J'essaye de me débattre mais rien à faire, il a une force de bourrin ! Il resserre sa main sur mon poignet, je serre les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur... ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Je me sens encore plus plaqué contre le bar, son corps contre le mien alors que sa main libre caresse ma peau à travers mon haut sous mon blouson... ! J'entend un déclic et je sens l'étreinte se relâcher brusquement, je me retourne et découvre Sanzô, le canon du flingue collé au front de mon agresseur :  
  
« Essaye seulement de le peloter pour voir... lâche-t-il d'un ton mordant.  
  
- Ok, mec !Déconne pas ! »  
  
Le gars se barre alors que Sanzô me lance un regard interrogateur, je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je vais bien et pour le remercier Gokû apparaît brusquement, donnant une tape à Sanz :  
  
« Range ça ! »  
  
Sanzô s'exécute et nous suivons Gokû qui nous mène à une porte dérobée, la porte qui se referme semble presque coupé la totalité de la musique des gardes du corps nous regarde d'un sale air, ils ne se doutent probablement pas que nous sommes flics. Nous arrivons dans une salle assez grande, il y a plein de bibelots, un bureau dans le fond derrière lequel se dresse un homme, lorsqu'il nous voit, il fait un geste et ses hommes se retire. Il se lève et s'approche de nous :  
  
« Homura ! Mon frère ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ???  
  
- Ça va... répond l'intéressé. Et tes affaires ?  
  
- Bah, quand la musique résonne, tout va bien ! réplique l'homme qui semble d'un certain âge. Et que viens-tu faire ici, mon frère ?  
  
- Je viens discuter... lâche Homura avec un drôle de sourire. Tu vois mes potes, l ? Ben c'est des flics, et j'en suis un aussi...  
  
- Tu es flic, mon frère ? Heureux présage ! rit l'homme.  
  
- On est sur une grosse affaire et j'ai besoin de toi... continue Homura.  
  
- Vas-y, balance, mon frère ! Je serais heureux de pouvoir t'aider ! l'incite le vieux.  
  
- T'as les fiches de toutes les clandestines et tu dois êtres au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, non ? Je veux ces fiches... rétorque notre partenaire.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... souffle notre homme. Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas pouvoir t'être d'un grande utilité, mon frère... »  
  
Homura sourit et rejoint en quelques enjambées le vieil homme à qui je donnerait dans les soixante-cinq, soixante-dix ans il se place derrière le siège dans lequel ce dernier est assis et murmure :  
  
« Allons, je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose... On est potes, toi et moi, pas vrai, mon frère ?  
  
- Tu parles peut-être des trois femmes qui ont été tuées, n'est-ce pas, mon frère ? demande l'homme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'étaient des clandestines, rien de plus... Je ne sais rien d'elles.  
  
- Voyons, tu es toujours au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce quartier... ! grogne Homura. Tu sais tout sur tout sur tes petites propriétés...   
  
- Désolé, mon fère, je ne... »  
  
L'homme n'a pas le temps de finir que, d'un geste rapide et précis, il lui chope le poignet d'une main et le coupe papier de l'autre le sang jaillit sous l'espèce de petit couteau qui se plante dans la main du vieil homme, celui-ci hurlant de douleur... ! J'en reste muet de stupeur alors que Sanzô s'avance, mais Gokû l'arrête, ce qui énerve passablement mon coéquipier :  
  
« Laisse-moi passer ! C'est inhumain de faire ça !  
  
- C'est le seul moyen d'avoir des informations sûre ! le coupe durement Gokû. Et t'inquiète donc pas, il l'a bien mérité avec tous les pauvres gens qu'il exploite. Restez tranquilles et laissez Homura faire. »  
  
Sanzô inspire profondément, signe de sa colère et finit par reculer, se replaçant à ma hauteur je devine qu'il ronge son frein... Mais je garde les yeux rivés sur la main sanguinolente du vieux, sentant mon estomac commencer à se retourner et mon teint virer peu à peu au blanc...  
  
« Alors, tu sais toujours rien ? lâche Homura en haussant la voix.  
  
- Dans l'armoire !!! s'exclame le vieil homme. Houmei[1] ! Akira ! Lina !  
  
- Gokû, vérifie ! » ordonne notre partenaire.  
  
Gokû ne proteste pas, ouvrant l'armoire et cherchant parmi les fiches, il en tire trois et les regarde un moment avant de déclarer :  
  
« Ce sont bien elles... Elles sont rousses toutes les trois.   
  
- Bien... acquiesce Homura. Eh, le vieux, on est jamais passé, ok ? Tu ne sais rien de nous, tu t'es blessé accidentellement en te cassant la gueule sur un de tes joujoux, pig ? Et tu ne sais rien sur nous quatre. Répète !  
  
- Je jure sur ma tête que je ne sais rien !!! Je suis tombé sur un de mes bibelots et je me suis transpercé la main !!! s'écrie l'homme. Laisse-moi aller, maintenant !!! Piti !!!  
  
- Piti ? Parce que tu connais ce mot, toi ?! » peste Homura.  
  
Il le lâche pourtant, lui collant au passage une baffe dans la tête, nous sortons les gardes du corps ne nous arrête pas et nous nous retrouvons sans mal dehors. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ça s'est vraiment passé, Homura semble tout à fait normal en jettant un regard à Sanzô je devine qu'il pense comme moi, on ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de notre partenaire... Et Gokû semble y être tout à fait habitué, à peine dans la voiture, il lance :  
  
« Il n'a pas menti, leur description correspond à celle des cadavres : rousses, approchant de la trentaine, elles ont 27, 29, et 28 ans... énumère- t-il. Elles sont toutes clandestines et travaillent dans le quartier et devinez quoi...  
  
- Quoi ? je demande en me remettant de mes émotions.  
  
- Elles ont toutes les trois le même visage... souffle notre hacker. Les mêmes traits, regardez les photos. »  
  
J'observe, effectivement, elles ont, à quelques différences près, le même visage rond, presque lunaire, la même taille... C'est hallucinant une telle ressemblance, avec la même coupe on pourrait les prendre pour des sœurs ! Je relève les yeux vers Sanzô qui étudie à nouveau le dossier, il finit par murmurer :  
  
« Les données collent... Groupe sanguin et tout le bazar...  
  
- Ben voilà... Maintenant, il faudrait savoir le pourquoi de ces meurtres... grimace Homura.  
  
- Mmh... Et si le tueur cherchait une femme en réalit ? je propose.  
  
- Comment ça ? demande Gokû.  
  
- Réfléchissez, elles se ressemblent et les meurtres ont été commis à peu près à un mois d'écart chacun d'après le dossier... je réplique. On pourrait penser que notre homme poursuit en réalité une seule femme, un femme qui leur ressemble si j'ai raison et s'il ne l'a pas encore trouvé, on risque de se retrouver avec un nouveau meurtre sur les bras... »  
  
Mes trois coéquipiers me regardent avec de grands yeux... Bah quoi ? J'ai l'air trop con pour pondre une déduction ou c'est parce que mon histoire est totalement stupide ? J vais finir par me vexer tout seul ! Rah !  
  
« Alors ? je lance d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
- T'es trop fort ! s'écrie Gokû. En partant de cette théorie, on peut déjà trouver une ou deux pistes !  
  
- Chapeau... applaudit Homura qui n'en revient pas.  
  
- ... mon amour ne dit rien.  
  
- Tu ne le félicites pas, Sanz ? gémit Gokû.  
  
- Attend... grimace-t-il, le nez plongé dans le dossier. On est pas les premiers sur l'affaire.  
  
- Pardon ? je comprend pas trop là.  
  
- Quelqu'un d'autre en était chargé avant... rétorque Sanzô. Un certain Yo...  
  
- Et ? demande Gokû.  
  
- Il a brutalement disparu de la circulation... réplique mon coéquipier. D'après le rapport de l'enquête, il pensait que les coupures qui sont toutes ressemblantes sur les trois corps viendraient de vestiges, des statues, quoi... Et que les bulles dans le sang dû à une forte pression serait le résultat d'un petit moment dans un caisson haute pression que l'on trouve dans certaines industries... »  
  
Homura, Gokû et Sanzô se penchent encore sur le dossier pendant que je regarde la feuille concernant ce Yo : marié, une petite fille et un garçon de 3 et 7 ans... Comment le prendraient-ils s'ils savaient que leur père a été tu ? A tous les coups, la mère aura dit que le père est parti en voyage et qu'il ne rentrera pas avant longtemps... Coup classique... Je plains cette pauvre famille en partie détruite... Ça ne me donne que plus envie de coincer ce salaud... !  
  
--- A SUIVRE !!  
  
Sahad : oui, je sais, c'est plus court que la normal mais c'est que j'ai le bac à préparer quand même (je passe l'oral après-demain) ! ' Et je ne tiens pas à abuser de la bonne humeur de ma mère qui risque de virer au cyclone force 5 si je reste trop longtemps ! Lol ! Allez, !!!  
  
Note(s) :  
  
[1] Les personnages ne sont pas forcément rousses mais il me fallait des noms féminins donc on va dire qu'elles le sont. 


	3. Le cas macaque

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : réponses aux reviews !  
  
Gabrielle : Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avaoir aimé ma petite séance de pelotage de Kôk !   
  
Shunrya : Lol, y en a bcp qui ont aimé Mumu violent ! Lol !  
  
Kamara : J'ai mis pas mal de temps, désolée... J'ai pas souvent accès à l'ordi depuis le début des vacances... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !   
  
Alia : y ! Ben l'oral, ça a donné un 9... Je suis plutôt contente même si c'est méga surnoté... Je m'attendais à un 3 ou un 5 en fait ! ' Et tu as bien remarqué que Yo était ce petit moine ! en fait c'est que je cherchais désespérément un perso de Saiyuki ! Lol, et j'ai pas trouvé mieux !  
  
Shyrianne : Le cas macaque va peut-être trouvé sa réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et la suite est là...  
  
Note 2 : Salut ! Alors, si vous aimez Bleach, y a UNE fic en Français !!! Moi, perso, j'adore ! -- Alors je la conseille ! o Voilà, la chtite PUB de la journée.  
  
**Chapitre 3 :**  
  
Cela allait faire trois heures que les quatre flics sillonnaient le quartier. Homura les guida vers une entreprise où se trouvait l'une de ses connaissances Sanzô et Kôgaiji redoutaient que cette connaissance soit du même genre que le vieil homme. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande usine, le blond observa l'endroit : c'était un établissement imposant, froid sans être sinistre... Ils s'avancèrent, suivant leur partenaire qui semblait bien connaître l'endroit : ils les amena directement à une porte de l'étage et frappa. Une voix de femme leur dit d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Le bureau était très différent du reste de l'usine, des fleurs un peu partout, une ambiance plutôt calme, chaleureuse.  
  
« Kanzenon... la salua leur coéquipier.  
  
- Bonjour Homura... Ça faisait longtemps... Je me trompe ? répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
- C'est vrai... admit le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas changé...  
  
- Toi si... Tu es devenu un bel homme, Homura... murmura-t-elle. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour parler de ça...  
  
- Toujours aussi perspicace... sourit le policier. Tu te doutes bien du pourquoi de ma visite, non ?  
  
- Je le crois... acquiesça-t-elle. Tu viens ici à cause des trois meurtres, je me trompe ?  
  
- Non, comme d'habitude, tu as raison... »  
  
Alors que Homura discutait avec la directrice de l'établissement, Kôgaiji remarqua que Gokû s'éloignait, ce dernier alla se poster derrière la fenêtre qui donnait sur le reste de l'usine, un bon point de surveillance. Le jeune brun observait le mouvement des employés, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre son ami et cette femme.  
  
« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien te dire... soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais rien si ce n'est qu'il y a pas mal de grabuge et que toute les jeunes femmes rousses tremblent de peur dans le quartier. Et comme tu le sais, les habitants ne te seront pas d'une grande aide.  
  
- Je n'ai pas oublié... ricana le jeune homme. Dans ces situations là, on ne peut faire confiance qu'à soit même...  
  
- Oui, je pense que tu t'en souviens... sourit Kanzenon. Toi aussi, Gokû, non ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé tourna vers elle un regard des plus noirs, ce que Kôgaiji avait alors crut impossible du fait de la couleur des yeux du jeune garçon. Sanzô tressaillit aussi, il ne s'attendait pas à lire une telle rancœur et haine dans les yeux du brun. Que c'était-il donc pass ?  
  
« Comment es-tu au courant ? s'étonna Homura.  
  
- Je pensais que tu le devinerais... murmura la directrice. Ici, tout ce sait... »  
  
_POV Kôgaiji   
_  
Ce sont les mêmes paroles que celles que Gokû m'a balancé alors qu'on approchait du quartier... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tout ce sait, hein ? Mais on patauge pour l'instant, l'enquête n'avance pas du tout... Je soupire. Tout à coup, je sens Gokû se raidir, je le regarde : il semble regarder une personne par la fenêtre...  
  
« Tout ce sait... siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Homura, j'ai trouvé un homme à interroger. »  
  
A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que nous nous retrouvons dans l'usine. Je regarde les employés qui ont levé la tête vers nous, ils retournent rapidement à leur travail, tous sauf un : au fond de la salle, un homme part en courant par la sortie de secours.  
  
« Fuir comme ça, c'est pas très innocent, je trouve... grogne Sanzô.  
  
- On y go ! » je ricane.  
  
Enfin un peu d'action ! Je cours rapidement après notre homme en compagnie de Gokû qui semble étrangement très pris par cette course- poursuite, pendant ce temps, Sanzô et Homura sont partis chercher la voiture.  
  
Salet ! Il court vite ! J'essaye de forcer un peu l'allure, mais ça ne me permet pas de le rattraper ! Je vois la voiture surgir, Homur semble parler à Sanzô... Je sens mon portable vibrer :  
  
« Kô, Homura pense que cet homme cherche à fuir en empruntant le métro. La circulation ne me permet pas d'accélérer. Ne tentez rien de stupide, on se retrouve à destination !  
  
- Ok ! »  
  
Je raccroche. Le métro, hein ? Ça peut être marrant ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette idée de chasse me procure une certaine délectation... ! Traquer le gibier, c'est le genre de truc que j'aime bien ! Je lance un regard à Gokû, apparemment il pense la même chose que Homura, pas la peine de l'avertir. Nous descendons quatre à quatre les escaliers de la station de métro et... MERDE ! La porte du train se referme et il démarre... ! Je commence à ralentir ma course mais m'aperçois que Gokû ne ralentis pas... ?! Je le saisis par le col :  
  
« Pas de gestes inconsidérés. C'est les ordres qu'on a reçu !  
  
- On va le perdre ! proteste Mr. le Hacker.  
  
- On va le pêcher à la prochaine station ! » je réplique.  
  
Gokû semble se résigner à cette solution, je prend mon portable et préviens Sanzô qui nous prend en voiture. Plus question de jouer les filatures : on sort le gyrophare et l'alarme ! Les voitures nous cèdent rapidement le passage. A ce rythme, on pourra le pêcher facilement ! Je regarde ma montre, il faut environ quinze minutes au métro pour atteindre la station suivante... Nous y serons avant !  
  
Nous nous arrêtons sur le parking exactement douze minutes et trente- sept secondes plus tard ! Sanzô reste dans la voiture avec Homura : je connais cette station, il n'y a que deux sorties possibles ! Gokû et moi nous séparons. J'arrive à la sortie destinées aux arrivées et attend. Je ne vois pas la silhouette de notre homme... ! Il est pressé, c'est donc inutile de m'attarder. Je regarde ma montre : seize minutes et quinze secondes. Inutile. Je prend mon portable :  
  
« Gok ! Il descendra peut-être à la station suivante.  
  
/ Bien reçu. /  
  
Sur ce, nous retrouvons Sanzô et Homura dans la voiture. Nous laissons le gyrophare et la sirène, filant à toute allure. Les stations sont normalement séparées de quinze minutes chaque à vitesse de métro : on peut toujours essayer de l'avoir !  
  
La circulation ne nous a pas gêner, nous sommes sur place à quatorze minutes piles ! Je vais couvrir une sortie, Gokû aussi... Je regarde l'arrivage : il y a deux points de sortie pour l'arrivage dans cette station. Si je ne le vois pas, Gokû le repèrera... ! Allez, sors de ta cachette... ! Je sens mon portable vibrer, c'est Sanz :  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
/ Dis-moi si je me trompe : y a pas une troisième sortie à la station des Cerisiers ? /  
  
- Une trois... ? c'est le déclic dans mon esprit. Merde ! J'avais oublié la porte arrière !!! Appelle Gok ! On arrive ! »  
  
Je retourne sur le parking au pas de course. Merde ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?! Sanzô redémarre et contourne la station par une petite rue non loin qui nous permet de rejoindre le pont derrière le bâtiment... Bingo ! Je reconnais la silhouette de notre homme qui est en train de traverser le pont !  
  
« Sanzô, continue à conduire ! Je saute ! » lance Gokû.  
  
Il quoi ?! Il se prépare effectivement à sauter et s'exécute une fois à la hauteur de notre homme. La voiture dérape à moitié quand Sanzô freine, je me cogne la tête contre la fenêtre : aïeeeuuuh... ! Lorsque nous sortons, Gokû est à califourchon sur le gars, un flingue visser sur la tempe de ce dernier qui est tout tremblant...  
  
« Bien, tu vas répondre gentiment à ma question : que sais-tu sur le meurtres des trois femmes rousses ? Parles ! ordonne Gokû.  
  
- Je... Je ne sais rien ! Je jure !!! s'exclame l'homme.  
  
- Vraiment ? Eh ben, on va vérifier ça... ! » sourit notre partenaire.  
  
Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, Gokû a saisit l'homme et le penche dangereusement sur la barrière du pont... ! Il est si fort que ça ? Je n'arrive même pas à bouger, regardant seulement ce spectacle avec des yeux écarquillés...  
  
« Alors ?! crache Gokû. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ces meurtres ?!  
  
- Mais je... ! tente de protester notre homme.  
  
- Parles ! crie notre petit brun en le déséquilibrant un peu plus.  
  
- Les Loups Gris !!! hurle le fuyard. Les Loups Gris !!!  
  
- Les Loups Gris... ? répète Sanzô.  
  
- Merci du tuyau... sourit notre coéquipier.  
  
- Gokû... ? lance Homura d'un ton... inquiet ?  
  
- Je suppose que tu m'as reconnu... siffle l'intéressé à notre homme. Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non... ! Je ne... tente de nier le malheureux.  
  
- TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE !!!! T'AS BUTE NATAKU APRES L'AVOIR SAUVAGEMENT VIOLE ET T'ALLAIS FAIRE PAREIL AVEC MOI !!! explose Gokû. SAUF QUE T'AS PAS EU LE TEMPS DE ME BUTER, PAS VRAI ?! QUELQU'UN EST ARRIVE A TEMPS, MAIS TOI, PERSONNE NE TE SAUVERA !! »  
  
Notre coéquipier penche désormais vraiment dangereusement l'homme par dessus la rambarde, Homura appelle Gokû mais il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Notre homme hurle désespérément, Gokû grogne, le ramène et l'assomme d'un coup de flingue sur le coin de la tête... Je reste interdit... Sanzô aussi. Gokû se tourne vers Homura :  
  
« J'espère que t'es content.  
  
- Ce mec est un salaud mais c'est pas une raison pour devenir un meurtrier... soupire son interlocuteur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? grimace notre petit hacker.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y comprendre ?! »  
  
_FIN POV_   
  
Le jeune brun laissait les larmes couler à flot sur son visage, dévisageant son aîné en hurlant ces mots. Les yeux du jeune homme scrutèrent l'adolescent : surprise, tristesse... Les émotions ne savaient trouver convenablement leur place dans ses yeux et dans son esprit. Le petit brun se laissa tomber par terre, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir, il ne retenait pas ces larmes qu'il avait empêché de s'échapper durant plusieurs années. Recroquevillé, ses bras barrant son torse comme pour se protéger ou plutôt pour tenter de panser toute la douleur qu'il ressentait Gokû laissait ses cris de douleur et de détresse transpercer l'air et le cœur de ses amis. Kôgaiji et Sanzô le regardaient, impuissants : qu'étaient-ils censés faire dans ce genre de cas ? Avaient- ils seulement le droit de toucher leur petit hacker tout à coup si abattu ?  
  
Homura s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent presque pris de convulsions, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur et posant sa main sur la sienne. Les yeux d'or envahis par les larmes se levèrent vers lui, il ne pouvait y lire que détresse, douleur, malheur... Cela l'attristait de voir son jeune ami dans un tel état, car la personne qui était arrivée à temps, c'était lui. C'était lui qui avait découvert le corps ensanglanté de Nataku, et c'était lui qui avait découvert le petit brun hurlant de douleur, souffrant comme jamais... Il savait que Gokû avait horriblement honte de lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'une partie infime de son corps : il ne voulait plus que qui que ce soit le voit vraiment. Jamais il n'allait à la piscine, jamais il ne retirait ne serait-ce que son haut en sa présence : il s'enfermait à double voire triple tour dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendait pleurer le soir alors qu'il était dans la chambre d'à côté ou même parfois hurler en se réveillant en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit...  
  
« Ça va aller, Gokû... murmura-t-il. Je suis là maintenant... Et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, plus jamais... »  
  
Comme si ces mots étaient les seuls que le jeune garçon attendait, il s'effondra dans les bras de son aîné, se blottissant contre lui comme si ce dernier pouvait le protéger de tout, le protéger du monde. Les deux autres policiers observaient la scène interdits, puis Kôgaiji s'avança doucement, il ne leva pas la main vers l'adolescent de peur de l'effrayer, et souffla :  
  
« Moi aussi, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider et te protéger...  
  
- Pareil... » lâcha Sanzô qui s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux.  
  
Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit brun, il se blottit un peu plus contre Homura et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette douce chaleur, ces moments de tendresse qui lui avaient tant manqué durant son enfance il sombra dans le sommeil, sa main agrippant fortement le haut de son ami. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la voiture, s'installant à l'arrière à ses côtés.  
  
« Et lui ? On en fait quoi ? demanda le rouquin en désignant l'homme.  
  
- On n'a pas de preuves pour l'inculper... grimaça son compagnon. Et je pense que Gokû ne voudra jamais témoigner... Il a déjà assez d'un quartier qui est au courant de ce qu'il s'est produit...  
  
- Tu as raison... approuva le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.  
  
- Merci, Sanzô, Kô... souffla Homura.  
  
- T'as pas à nous remercier, c'est bien normal... »  
  
----  
  
Les yeux or du jeune brun s'entrouvrirent doucement... Où était-il ? Il entrevit un plafond blanc, le petit bruit des touches d'un clavier ainsi que celui des feuilles que l'on retourne... Tout à coup, ce fut un déclic, il se souvenait ! L'homme, ce qu'il avait crié, tout !! Il se redressa d'un coup et découvrit où il était : il était allongé sur un petit lit improvisé composé de trois fauteuils sans accoudoirs et d'une veste, celle d'Homura.  
  
« Ah, tu t'es réveillé... » lâcha une voix familière.  
  
Gokû se retourna et aperçu Kôgaiji qui était devant un ordinateur, lui souriant gentiment... l'adolescent se souvenait bien des paroles qu'il avait prononcé... Que pouvait bien penser son ami de lui ?  
  
« Tu ne te réveillais pas alors on est revenu au poste. J'écris un message à Gojô pour qu'il nous aide un peu en trouvant quelques infos à propos des soit disant statues qui auraient servi de modèle au tueur...  
  
- Kô... l'interrompit le jeune. Tu... Sois sincère avec moi...  
  
- Hein ? les yeux verts trahissaient l'incompréhension du jeune flic.  
  
- Dis-le... Que je te dégoûte... gémit l'adolescent. Maintenant que tu le sais... »  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le rouquin demeura muet quelques minutes, comme s'il était en train d'analyser les paroles de son jeune ami, celui-ci s'était quelque peu crispé, serrant les points sur ses genoux. Il finit par briser le silence qui semblait oppresser Gok :  
  
« Raconte pas n'importe quoi... C'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute, c'est ce gars qui me dégoûte... Toi, tu n me dégoûte pas... Ce que t'as vécu a dû être terrible, je ne peux pas prétendre que je comprend ta douleur, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vécu... Mais la seule chose que je peux t'offrir, c'est mon soutien... Je peux te dire aussi que je souhaite sincèrement rester ton ami, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients...  
  
- ... les yeux or le scrutèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire naisse sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Arigatô Kôgaiji... »  
  
**--- A SUIVRE :**  
  
Sahad : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay !!!!! Fini ce chapitre !!!!! J'arrivais pas à avancer !!! Et comme je me souviens plus de cette partie de l'histoire je vais devoir me refarcir ce bouquin !!!!! Sahad est GEN- KIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!  
  
Gok : elle a pété une pile... ! OO'  
  
K : Y a que maintenant que tu remarques ?  
  
Gok : Huh ?  
  
Sanz : Elle est fêlée depuis sa venue au monde... Le médecin a dû la faire tomber...  
  
K : Ou alors elle doit être possédée par le démon de la connerie furieuse...  
  
Gok : Ah bon ???  
  
Sahad : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay !!! a rien remarqué du tout, elle a pas suivi la conversation Je suis GENKIIIIIIIIII !!!  
  
Gok : Ok, je veux bien vous croire... On va bouffer ?  
  
Sahad : VOILAAAAAAAAAA !!! reprend son souffle arf... Review ??? chibi eyes 


	4. Le Mugenjô

Tout n'est pas toujours simple

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Quelques réponses !

Kamara : et oui, les amis c'est sacr !! Désolée de te faire attendre ! '

Dark Gabrielle : Après notre charmante discussion sur msn, j'ai repris cette fic (sauf que ma mère a caché la souris et que je me démerde sans !!!)

Shyriane : Encore un petit plus pour Gokû qui s'en prend décidément plein les dents... '

**Chapitre 4 :**

Sanzô entra dans le bureau, accompagné d'Homura ; il fut surpris de voir une certaine personne en pleine discussion avec ses deux coéquipiers :

« Yô, Sanzô-sama ! rit le jeune homme.

- Go... Goj ? s'étonna le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Kôkô m'a demandé de l'aide alors... répondit le rouquin.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! grimaça l'intéressé.

- Ah, Kôkô, c'est mignon comme nom, non ? ricana le directeur de l'ordinacentre.

- Tu m'énerves... ! soupira Kôgaiji. Avec ta tronche de Kappa en plus... !

- Heh ? le dit Kappa tourna ses yeux couleur braise vers le jeune flic.

- Kappa pervers qui plus est ! renchérit celui-ci.

- Que... ?

- Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit « Cafard Rouge » à cause des antennes ! rit Gokû.

- Toi, le singe ! Pas de commentaires ! s'exclama Gojô.

- Cafard Rougeuh ! Cafard Rougeuh ! chantonna le petit brun.

- URUSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII !!!! » explosa Sanzô.

Le silence retomba net après ce cri surpuissant qu'avait poussé le blond, exaspéré par les cris de ses amis. Gokû et Gojô s'étaient immobilisés : le rouquin tenant la tête du plus petit, ce dernier mordant la jambe du Kappa ; seul Kôgaiji sourit : il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son compagnon, ayant mis de longues minutes de temps libre à profit pour examiner son partenaire. Le silence était fait depuis quelques minutes, Sanzô reprit :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Goj ?

- Kô m'a demandé de l'aide au sujet des dites statues... répondit le rouquin.

- Et ? l'invita à continuer Homura.

- Et ce sont des statues étrangères... compléta le Kappa. On n'en trouve que dans un pays qui se trouve à l'est, le Mugenjô[1]... Mais Homura devrait être en mesure de nous en dire plus... »

Un lourd silence s'installa, tous les regard se tournèrent vers l'intéressé qui soupira, il leva des yeux fatigués vers le rouquin et se lança :

« Le gars que Gokû allait balancer dans le vide, il a dit ''les Loups Gris'', vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui... acquiesça Sanzô. Je voulais justement de demander ce que ça signifiait...

- Les Loups Gris... répéta son ami. Il s'agit d'un clan d'extrême droite. Les tueurs de la mafia du Mugenjô. On avait tout faux depuis le début : ce sont eux qui tuent les femmes, pas un simple foutu meurtrier psychopathe.

- Qui sont-ils ? le questionna alors Kôgaiji resté silencieux depuis quelque minutes.

- Dans les années 70, il régnait au Mugenjô la même atmosphère surchauffée qu'au Tôgenkyô[1]. Les idées de gauche avaient tous les suffrages, une sorte de Mai 68 se préparait... Mais là-bas, la tradition est toujours la plus forte. Un groupe de réaction s'est créé. Des homme d'extrême droite, dirigés par un vrai fanatique. Ils ont d'abord formé des petits clans, dans les universités, puis ils ont enrôlé des jeunes paysans dans les campagnes. Ces recrues se font appeler les ''Loups Gris'' ou encore les ''Jeunes Idéalistes''. Tout de suite, leur argument principal a été la violence. »

Il marqua une pose, comme s'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Ses amis arboraient un air grave tout en écoutant attentivement son récit, tels des élèves qui écouteraient leur professeur leur annoncer qu'ils auraient un devoir à rendre sur un sujet qu'ils n'ont jamais abordé de près ou de loin. Homura reprit :

« A la fin des années 70, l'extrême droite et l'extrême gauche ont pris les armes. Attentats, pillages, meurtres : on comptait à cette époque près de trente morts par jour. Une vraie guerre civile. Les Loups Gris s'entraînaient dans des camps, on les prenait de plus en plus jeunes, les endoctrinait et les transformaient en machines à tuer.

- Uwow... laissa échapper Kôgaiji.

- En 1980, enfin, l'armée du Mugenjô pris le pouvoir... poursuivit leur partenaire. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, les combattants des deux fronts ont été arrêtés. Mais les Loups Gris ont été rapidement relâchés : leurs convictions étaient les mêmes que celles des militaires. Seulement, ils se sont retrouvés au chômage, et ces mômes qui avaient été formés dans les camps ne savaient faire qu'une seule chose : tuer. En toute logique, ils ont été enrôlés par ceux qui avaient besoin d'hommes de main pour faire les sales boulots ; pour les mafieux, les Loups Gris étaient une aubaine, une force vive, armée, expérimentée. Et surtout : alliée du pouvoir en place. Ce sont à présent des mercenaires, mais les plus dangereux sont restés des fanatiques, des terroristes capables du pire. »

Un autre silence s'imposa, Gokû leva les yeux vers ses partenaires, Gojô semblait réfléchir tout en inhalant la fumée de sa cigarette, l'autre rouquin avait l'air d'analyser les données qu'on venait de lui fournir et Sanzô demeurait impassible.

POV Gok

Et on est censés démanteler ça... ? Bon, c'est vrai que depuis que je connais Homura, il n'a jamais eu de boulots très clairs ici ; mais si je m'attendais à ça. C'était donc ces fameux Loups Gris dont parlait Shien, c'était eux que devait chercher Homura... C'est indiscutable que ça change pas mal le problème de départ, même si on est toujours face à des psycho... Mais des psycho intelligents malgré tout.

« Et ce seraient ces mecs-là qui ont tué les femmes ? demande alors Gojô.

- Effectivement... acquiesce Homura puis, se tournant vers Kôgaiji. Pendant que tu étais ici avec Gokû, on a interrogé des témoins : il y en a un qui a assisté à un enlèvement.

- Des visages ? je lance.

- Ils étaient cagoulés, en tenue de commando... répond-il. Ce sont des soldats. Ils sont repartis dans une voiture noire, le témoin ne se souvient ni de la l'immatriculation, ni de la marque... Ou ne veut pas s'en souvenir.

- Comment a-t-il su que c'était les Loups Gris ? intervient Kô.

- Des slogans, des signes distinctifs... réplique Homura. D'ailleurs, si on réfléchit bien, ça colle avec le reste : le silence de la communauté, quartier et tout ce qui s'en suit. Les Loups Gris sont ici et le quartier crève de trouille... Remarque, il y a de quoi : ces gars viennent des coins où ce genre de tortures est la règle. Les victimes ont été torturées par des professionnels, des experts formés dans les camps du Mugenjô.

- Et les mutilations post-mortem ? s'étonne Gojô qui a l'air au courant de toute l'affaire. Les lacérations sur les visages ?

- Y en a peut-être un plus cinglé que les autres... je fais remarquer.

- Ou ils veulent simplement que les victimes ne soient pas identifiables, qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître le visage qu'ils cherchent... rétorque subitement Sanzô en tirant sur sa clope.

- Qu'ils cherchent ? »

Homura se tourne vers Kôgaiji, un triste sourire aux lèvres :

« T'avais raison, mon vieux... il sort les photos des victimes. Les Loups Gris ont un contrat, ils cherchent une femme ; une femme qui a ce visage-là et répond à ce signalement : rousse, couturière, clandestine, originaire du Mugenjô.

- Cette femme doit savoir quelque chose pour qu'ils se donnent autant de mal... je grimace. Une femme qui sait quelque chose et dont ils doivent obtenir les aveux. Ils se sont déjà trompés trois fois...

- Comment en être sûr ? soupire Gojô.

- Parce que si l'une d'elles avait été la bonne, elle aurait parlé et ils auraient disparu... souffle Sanzô.

- La chasse continue... gémit Kôgaiji.

- C'est clair... j'approuve. On n'a plus qu'à trouver une femme bien vivante... La poisse... ! C'est encore plus difficile que de trouver le bras manquant d'un cadavre putréfié depuis des années... !

- Charmante comparaison... sourit Gojô.

- Allez, au boulot... ! grogne Sanzô. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

- Hai ! » répondons-nous, tous en chœur.

Je vais avec Kôgaiji vers le bureau de Hakkaï pour lui fournir un compte rendu de notre enquête. Je m'arrête dans un couloir désert, Kô se retourne, surpris :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gok ? »

Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de tout lui dire ? Pourquoi j'ai cette subite envie de me confier ? Revoir ce quartier, cet homme... J'ai l'impression d'entendre encore les cris de Nataku, de ressentir encore cette peur me tordre les boyaux... ! Je m'appuie contre le mur, Kôgaiji vient vers moi, inquiet :

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? T'as qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, j'irais voir Hakkaï...

- Kôgaiji... je souffle. Tu sais... Je... »

Je meurs d'envie de parler, de raconter toute cette histoire qui me tourne dans la tête depuis ce jour, tout... ! Pourtant... J'hésite aussi à parler... Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et m'assoie, à moitié recroqueviller sur moi-même.

« Laisse, je vais bien... Je t'attend ici.

- Gokû... il s'agenouille. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais...

- ... je scrute le vide droit devant moi, encore hésitant, puis me lance. Tu sais... Ce soir–là... Celui où Nataku est mort... Homura m'a trouvé... C'est lui qui m'a sauvé... Mais après, la police du quartier est venue et j'ai dû aller au commissariat... »

Des larmes me montent aux yeux alors que j'ai l'impression de tout revoir, tous ces souvenirs défiler devant mes yeux et dans mon esprit... Mes doigts se resserrent sur mes bras, à m'en faire mal ; un désagréable frisson me remonte le dos...

« Là-bas, j'ai dû faire une déposition... Le flic m'a patiemment écouté, pris des notes et tout... Puis on l'a chargé de me ramener chez moi, enfin, chez Homura... Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé... »

Je sens Kôgaiji se crisper... Il pose doucement la main sur mon bras, dans le but de me réconforter... Je sais qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, qui le saurait à sa place ?

« Ça a durer pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures entières... Il disait... Que j'avais l'habitude et que j'aimais ça en fin de compte... ! Je crois qu je n'ai jamais autant voulu mourir qu'en ce moment de torture... !! J'ai prié pour qu'on vienne, n'importe qui... Mais personne n'est venu... Et puis il m'a relâché. C'était sa parole contre la mienne, il n'avait rien à craindre... C'est du moins ce que je croyais... Et à présent, je me refuse de porter plainte, de rendre cette histoire publique... Homura...N'est pas au courant de ça, il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé... Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plaît ! »

Je sens les bras de Kôgaiji m'enlacer, instinctivement, je me raidit mais me calme un peu en me disant que c'est Kô et qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, pas lui... Il me berce doucement en murmurant :

« Bien sûr que je ne le dirais pas... Allez, courage, vieux...

- Merci... » j'articule, sentant les larmes perler le long de mes joues.

J'ai parlé, je me sens plus léger mais en même temps, ce poids est toujours présent... Cette sensation est toujours en moi... ! Je me blottis contre lui, comme je l'aurais fait avec Homura : je me sens bien avec eux, en sûreté... Comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'arriver...

Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis je relève la tête, croisant le regard de Kôgaiji. Il me sourit et m'aide à me relever, j'essuie rapidement mes larmes de ma manche et nous allons voir Hakkaï.

FIN POV

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : c'est vrai que ce chapitre n'est pas bien bien long mais il y a pas mal d'infos dedans y compris un petit plus à l'affaire macaque. Je sais que je suis passablement cruelle mais... C'est pour rattraper un coup que j'avais oubli : le pourquoi Gokû se répugne à être un flic. Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu ! !!

Note(s) :

[1] Désolée, ce n'est pas un crossover : on prend l'inspiration où on peut ! ' Dans l'œuvre originale (''L'Empire des Loups'' de Jean-Christophe Grangé), on site des noms de pays existants, mais je ne veux pas tellement nommer des lieux où trucs comme ça. Donc le Tôgenkyô est leur pays et le Mugenjô le pays étranger.


	5. Problèmes

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse aux reviews

Yami ni hikari : Voici la suite qui s'est bien faite attendre... ! Désolée ! '

Gabrielle : Mais oui, nos conversations sont sympa ! Et niveau inspiration , c'est le top !

Kamara : La suite arrive !! Avec du retard mais elle arrive !!! Chaud devant !!

Dstine : mais enfin, c'est mon rôle de les traumatiser ! Merci d'avoir updater pour moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, les gens !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Hakkaï avait donc été informé de la tournure que prenait la mission, Kôgaiji n'ayant bien sûr pas précisé quels liens existaient entre Gokû et le quartier suspect. Pendant ce temps Sanzô discutait avec leur ami de l'Ordinacentre :

« C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire au sujet de l'affaire ?

- Ben... Je suppose que t'es au courant que vous êtes pas les premiers dessus, ne ? lança le rouquin en allumant une cigarette.

- Je sais... confirma le blond. Je suis au courant, un certain Yô...

- Ouais... Il a été retrouvé... murmura son interlocuteur.

- Ah bon ? Yaone ne m'a rien dit... ! s'étonna Sanzô.

- Normal, ce n'est pas encore ''officiel''... lui expliqua Gojô. Ce sont des hommes à moi qui l'ont retrouvé...

- Des hommes à toi ?

- Exactement... sourit le rouquin. Tu t'imagines bien que pour avoir certaines infos, j'ai de très bons contacts et le fait d'être le Directeur de l'Ordinacentre me confer un certain pouvoir sur la ville... J'ai quelques hommes qui sont à mes ordres...

- Une sorte de petite mafia ? lâcha le blond en allumant lui aussi une clope.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux... Toujours est-il que notre homme a été retrouvé dans un très mauvais état... l'informa son ami. On a eu du mal à le défaire de ses palmes en ciment...

- Charmant... »

A cette remarque de Sanzô, Homura, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, releva le nez du dossier des victimes. Bien qu'il connaisse probablement le dossier sur le bout des doigts, il était toujours à la recherche d'un indice, aussi petit soit-il. Gokû pénétra dans la pièce, sous le regard de ses trois compagnons :

« Yaone veut nous voir. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne présageait rien de bon mais ses amis le suivirent, y compris Gojô ; Kôgaiji les rejoignit rapidement. La légiste lança d'ailleurs un regard interrogateur à Sanzô lorsqu'elle vit débarquer le rouquin dans sa morgue ; le blond ne répondit rien, lui faisant simplement signe d'avancer. Elle les amena donc devant l'un des cadavres qu'elle leur avait montré dans la salle que le jeune brun avait qualifié de ''Salle des horreurs''. Là, elle débuta :

« Bon, je sais que je vous ai déjà expliqué beaucoup de choses au sujet de nos mortes. Cependant, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant...

- Quoi ? lâcha le flic aux yeux crépusculaire qui semblait aussi pressé que les autres de sortir de cet endroit.

- Vous vous souvenez des bulles que l'on a retrouvé dans leur sang, n'est-ce pas ? leur remémora-t-elle. Eh bien, la pression équivalente à 40 mètres de profondeur peut être faite par une machine. J'ai pensé qu'il était bon de vous en informer avant que vous ne saisissiez tous les plongeurs de la ville...

- Tu nous a fait venir pour ça ? grimaça Kôgaiji. Tu aurais pu nous le dire dans le couloir...

- Cette enquête n'a pas à être ébruitée... ! lança la jeune femme d'un ton acide. Même nos collègues ne doivent pas être tenus au courant de tout cela. Cet homme (elle désigna Gojô) ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être des nôtres en ce moment même.

- Calme-toi, Yaone... murmura maladroitement Homura. Nous te remercions de ces infos et retournons à notre dur labeur... !

- Eh ben, Mam'zelle... sourit le rouquin, pendant que ses amis se retiraient discrètement. On peut dire que vous êtes ''douée'' pour les relations humaines...

- C'est pour ça que je travaille avec les morts.

- Ah... »

Gojô préféra, lui aussi, s'éclipser plutôt que de rester avec cette femme inquiétante. Il retrouva donc les quatre flics qui s'apprêtaient à partir :

« Bon, je vous tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau... ? supposa-t-il.

- Parfait... approuva Sanzô. Nous, on retourne dans le quartier voir ce qu'on peut trouver au sujet de ces machines...

- T'as mon numéro de portable en cas de problème... lui rappela Kôgaiji.

- Oui, Kôkô... ! sourit son interlocuteur en essuyant un nouveau regard noir de la part du rouquin. Bon, j'y vais. Bonne chance. »

Sur ces adieux, le directeur de l'Ordinacentre prit le chemin de son établissement...

_POV Goj_

Y a pas à dire... Cette équipe est pas mal, leur supérieur a bien choisi ses hommes. Je remonte la rue en repensant à toute cette histoire : si c'est bien la mafia du Mugenjô qui est impliquée dans l'affaire, ça sera plus que risqué... Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je manque de hurler de surprise en sentant mon portable vibrer, je finis quand même par décrocher :

« Ouais ?

/Gojô-kun ?/

- Ah, Doku-kun... ! je le reconnais toujours à sa façon de m'appeler. J'écoute, t'as du nouveau.

/J'ai effectué les recherches que tu m'as demandé. Je confirme donc pour ce qui est du Mugenjô, quant aux statues qui auraient inspiré les mutilateurs, ce sont des espèces de gargouille que l'ont trouve dans le sud de ce pays.../

- Ok, merci Doku ! je souris.

/Gojô-kun... Cette histoire est pas nette... Fais gaffe, ok ?/

- Héhéhé... Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? je ricane.

/Qu... ?! Mais pas du tout ! T'es prié de ne pas dire des trucs pouvant porter à confusion !/

Et VLAN ! Il me raccroche au nez... Héhé, j'ai dû le vexé... ? Je rigole encore un peu et continue ma petite marche mais quelque chose attire mon attention quand je passe à la hauteur d'un café :

« Il paraît que des flics sont sur la piste... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Comme pour l'autre : zigouillez-les.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, ça vous feras 10 000 balles par tête supplémentaire.

- Vous êtes dur en affaires... !

- Nous ne faisons pas de compromis.

- Bon, soit, je vous paierais...

- Très bien... Mais avant, je voudrais me débarrasser de ce témoin gênant... ! »

Merde ! Il m'a repéré ! J'ai tout juste le temps d'esquiver une dague de l'armée qui vole dans ma direction et me met à courir ! c'est pas vrai ! Ils me poursuivent ! Je préfère ne pas me retourner pour éviter de perdre de la vitesse : les Loups Gris sont des soldats et, par conséquent, très endurants ! La vache ! Je ne pense qu'à foncer en prenant toutes les rues que je connais bien et finis par m'engouffrer dans une vieille bâtisse laissée à l'abandon et m'assois sous les fenêtres en me tassant le plus possible... !

« Il est passé où ?

- J'en sais rien, on l'a perdu de vue... !

- Merde ! Retrouvez-le moi ! »

Les pas s'éloignent... Je souffle un bon coup : sauvé ! Enfin, pour l'instant... En tout cas, j'ai pas intérêt à sortir de là... ! Je chope mon portable :

« Allez, décroche... ! » je grogne.

Personne, c'est bien ma veine ! Nî doit être devant un ordi à bosser... Je compose rapidement un autre numéro :

/Allô ?/

- Doku-kun ! J'ai besoin de toi !

/Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?/

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Envoie un message à Nî pour qu'il vienne me chercher avec une bagnole, ça urge !

/Ok !/

- Je suis à la vieille bâtisse... »

_FIN POV_

Pendant ce temps, les quatre policiers s'étaient rendu au quartier, un Mugenjô miniature en fin de compte. Homura descendit de voiture :

« Gokû vous guidera si besoin est... Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelques petits trucs de mon côté.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux d'agir en solo ? s'inquiéta Kôgaiji.

- Au contraire, je pense que je passerais plus inaperçu en étant seul... répliqua son ami. Je vous appellerais si j'ai du nouveau...

- Ok. » lâcha le blond.

Sur ce, les trois comparses reprirent la route ; le petit brun les guida à travers les rues : il connaissait plusieurs endroit susceptibles de cacher des machines à forte pression. Ils décidèrent de se séparer : ils y avait pas mal d'endroits et le plus tôt ils en auraient visité, mieux ça serait...

_POV Kôgaiji_

Je descend dans une rue, Gokû m'a dit d'aller tout droit et de prendre la troisième à droite... Ok. J'avance, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu : je vois bien des têtes se retourner à mon passage... Merde... ! Je suis pas du tout à l'aise, là... ! Je continu en essayant de prendre un air aussi détaché que possible. Apparemment, ça a l'air de marché puisque les gens retournent à leurs occupations...

Je souffle un peu et m'engouffre dans la troisième rue à droite. C'est une rue assez banale... Les bâtiments en brique sont quand même assez imposants. Ils seraient parfaits pour des planques... Je continue à marcher sans ralentir le pas. L'usine où peuvent se trouver les machines n'est plus bien loin... Tout à coup, j'entend des pas précipités derrière moi... ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner : je me retrouve plaqué au mur, un bras tordu dans le dos ! Je n'arrive même pas à tourner suffisamment la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit !

« Eh ben, il est assez con pour traîner par ici, lui ? lance une voix.

- T'as gueule ! répond une autre, plus grave et plus dure. C'est bien lui au moins ?

- Pas de doute ! lâche celui qui me tient. Roux, cheveux assez longs, mince. Ça doit être lui... ! »

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

_FIN POV_

Sanzô avait laissé Gokû à un croisement, le jeune garçon lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien même en étant seul. A présent, il avait garé la voiture et arpentait une rue en direction du nord... Cela allait faire environ une heure que Homura était parti de son côté sans donner signe de vie, un demi-heure pour Kôgaiji et à peine dix minutes pour le jeune singe...

_POV Sanz_

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours la sensation que quelque chose va mal tourner... ? Je dois être parano à force... Bon, c'est vrai que j'envisage toujours les pires trucs et que là, le lieu est tout à fait approprié, mais quand même... Les passants ne semblent pas me remarquer. Je marche d'un bon pas vers l'usine que je dois visiter... La routine, quoi... Tiens, mon portable vibre... ! Je le chope et décroche en me mettant à l'écart dans une ruelle :

« Sanzô à l'appareil.

/Ah... C'est Gojô.../

- Du nouveau ? je lance.

/Ben... En fait, je crois que je viens de faire une belle bourde... !/ il rit jaune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je grogne.

/Ben... C'est au sujet de Kôkô.../

**--- A SUIVRE !!!**

Sahad : Un chap de plus ! Un !!! Yahooooooooouuuuuuu !!!! Bon, je dois aller bouffer, y a les vieux qui râlent ! (ils font que ça, de toute façon) Buhbye !!!


	6. Dans la mouise

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse aux reviews.

Kamara : Dans la mouise, c'est le cas de le dire ! Tuer Gojô... Ne donne pas de bonnes idées à Sanzô ! (niark niark niark)

Henta : Désolée, j'ai du mal à caler un lemon Homura x Gokû, mais je te promet d'en écrire un ! Pas tout de suite car ça paraît difficile pour eux mais... Y en aura un.

Gabrielle : Fight !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :**

Des pas précipités résonnaient dans la rue, les gens s'écartaient ou étaient bousculés. Ils regardaient tous avec surprise cette furie blonde qui dévalait la rue aussi vite que si le diable la coursait. Sanzô courait à en perdre haleine, son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses poumons le faisaient horriblement souffrir, ses jambes lui hurlaient qu'elles voulaient du repos... Pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, pour rien au monde il n'aurait ralenti cette course folle ; la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gojô raisonnait encore dans son esprit...

--- FLASH BACK ---

/Ben... C'est au sujet de Kôkô.../

- Quoi ?! le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'élever la voix en entendant cela.

/Ecoute, j'ai surpris une conversation et ces types m'en veulent ! Mais ils ne m'ont pas attrapé et n'ont réussi à me voir que vaguement ! J'ai voulu appeler Kôgaiji pour voir comment ça avançait mais il ne répond pas... !/

A cette phrase, le sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans le corps du policier. Il s'était figé, son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre... Ce fut Gojô qui le ramena à la réalité :

/Je sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose mais va voir dans son secteur, s'il te plaît !/

- J'y vais ! »

--- FIN DU FLASH BACK ---

****

**_POV Sanzô_**

J'en peux plus ! J'arrive au point où on s'est séparé, haletant... Je prend mon portable : peut-être que Gojô l'a appelé à un mauvais moment... ? Peut-être qu'on s'inquiète pour rien... ? Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je stoppe ma course et compose le numéro tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle... Répond, Kô ! Je t'en supplie... ! Une sonnerie s'élève, je lève la tête : je connais cette sonnerie... ! Non... ! Je m'avance jusqu'à une ruelle et baisse les yeux : le téléphone portable vibre et chante, tournant doucement sur le bitume...

C'est pas vrai... ! Je sens mes forces m'abandonner alors que je me laisse tomber à genoux... Je considère ce portable qui sonne encore et encore... Kô... ! Ce n'est pas possible... ! Non... !

« Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai... ! je frappe le bitume de mon poing. NON ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!

- Eh beh, bonjour l'ambiance... » me lance une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne. Je le reconnaît tout de suite : Zenon ! Le gars qui travaillait pour Shien... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Apparemment, ma question est plus qu'évidente car il me devance :

« Homura m'a appelé y a pas longtemps... Il me fait encore confiance et m'a chargé de te retrouver. Remarque, ça n'a pas été dur : avec tout le bordel que tu fous juste en descendant la rue...

- ... je n'ai pas la force de répondre, ni même de penser.

- Tu vas laisser ce portable sonner encore longtemps ? » demande-t-il.

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il s'approche, le prend et décroche. Bien évidemment, il n'entend rien puisque c'est moi qui appelle...

« C'est le portable de Kôgaiji... » je souffle.

Il me regarde, comme s'il analysait mes paroles. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge alors que mes yeux me brûlent... Kô... ! Par pitié... ! Dis-moi que tu es en vie... ! Je t'en prie... ! Je sens un hoquet incontrôlable soulever mes épaules... Zenon s'agenouille devant moi et me tend le portable de Kô, je lève doucement la tête vers lui, je n'arrive pas à avoir de pensées cohérentes... En fait, c'est le vide total dans mon esprit... Il n'y a que le visage rayonnant de Kô...

« Eh, p'tit gars... sourit Zenon d'un air compatissant, presque attendri. Je connais mal ton ami, mais tu n'as pas trouvé son corps, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... je secoue la tête en guise de réponse, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais découvert son corps sans vie...

- Alors accroche-toi ! réplique-t-il. T'as bien dû l'apprendre chez les flics, non ? Aucune hypothèse hâtée tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves !

- ... ! je le regarde et hoche la tête en me forçant à sourire, sentant l'espoir revenir peu à peu en moi. T'as raison ! Il est sûrement vivant !

- Et on va le retrouver ! » me sourit-il.

Sur ce, il m'empoigne par le bras et m'aide à me relever, je ne sais pas spécialement où chercher... Mais ça ne doit pas être très loin, on ne s'est pas séparés depuis vraiment longtemps. Zenon me propose d'aller voir à l'usine où devait se rendre Kô, j'acquiesce et nous y allons au pas de course. Je vous en prie, faites qu'il y soit et qu'il n'ait rien !

****

**_FIN POV Sanzô_**

-----

**_POV Kôgaiji_**

Ouh... J'ai mal au crâne... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé... ? Ah oui, les mecs louches... Argh, tout mon corps me fait mal... ! J'essaye de bouger mais en vain... Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Bon, du calme et analysons la situation : apparemment j'ai un bandeau sur les yeux, mes poignets sont liés au-dessus de ma tête et mes chevilles sont elles aussi attachées. Génial (ironie qui tue)... Je concentre toute mon attention dans mon ouïe... Aucun bruit... ? Je dois être seul dans une pièce alors... C'est louche... Enfin, je vais pas me faire prier non plus ! Je commence à essayer de me dégager... Merde ! C'est bien serré ces saloperies ! Et plus je bouge plus ça me griffe ou brûle ! Saleté ! Mais bon, je vais pas m'arrêter là quand même ! Je serre les dents et essaye encore.

« Tiens, il s'est réveillé... »

Je sursaute : merde ! Je me disais bien que c'était louche que je sois seul ! Des pas s'approchent de moi, je sens qu'on me saisit le menton avec force et sans aucune délicatesse :

« Alors comme ça on a une oreille qui traîne ?

- De quoi ? je ne comprend pas.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle, joue pas au con ! grogne mon agresseur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien trouver un moyen de te faire dire pour qui tu travailles et surtout savoir ce que tu as entendu de notre conversation...

- Mais de quelle conversation parlez-vous ?! » je m'exclame.

Je sens ma joue me brûler sous l'effet d'une baffe puissante. Argh ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! En plus je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il raconte ! Il me chope la mâchoire :

« Tu vas parler, p'tit con ?! »

Arf ! Il pue ! Son haleine fétide m'arrive, j'ai envie de vomir ! Depuis quand il ne s'est pas lavé les dents ce type ?! Enfin, c'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle ! Quelle conversation j'aurais pu entendre ?! Ses doigts se resserrent sur mes joues ! Aïe !

« J'ai rien à dire ! je lance.

- Tss... Tu t'obstines, hein ? T'inquiète, je pense avoir trouver de quoi te faire parler ! »

Oups... J'ai peur là... ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Si au moins je pouvais voir quelque chose ! Ma tête part sur le côté avec une douleur fulgurante ! J'ai l'impression qu'on va m'arracher la tête ! La vache ! Un goût ferreux envahit ma bouche... Génial, je saigne... Je redresse un peu la tête...

****

**_FIN POV_**

Mauvaise idée : le rouquin se ramassa un superbe coup de poing dans le ventre, lui faisant cracher du sang dans un cri étouffé. Mais il n'eût même pas le temps de s'en remettre car déjà il recevait un coup de pied dans les côtes...

-----

**_POV Gokû_**

J'avance dans l'usine... Ma petite taille me sert enfin : je peux me faufiler partout, y compris dans les conduits d'aération. Je n'avance pas très vite pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. J'avancerais presque à l'aveuglette mais heureusement, les bouche d'aération laisse passer la lumière du jour, je me laisse donc guider par les sons, regardant de temps en temps par une bouche pour voir où je suis et s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant... Des ouvriers, des machines... Rien de bien intéressant... Je continue à avancer à quatre pattes, c'est pas trop dur, ça va...

« Et donc vous l'avez coincé ? »

Je tend l'oreille. Ça vient d'une bouche pas très loin... Je m'avance et m'allonge, écoutant attentivement ce qui pourrait être intéressant...

« Je ne veux pas de mouchards. La moindre information à notre sujet pourrait nous être fatale. ... Mais je ne sais pas moi, la torture c'est votre truc ! ... Vous êtes bien sûr que c'est bien la bonne personne ? ... J'ai mes raisons de douter ! Votre travail jusqu'à présent pour coincer cette femme a été infructueux ! »

Très intéressant... J'en sais suffisamment, je me retourne le plus silencieusement possible et reviens sur mes pas. Je vais mettre pas mal de temps à revenir mais ça va, c'est pas trop trop grave... Je devrais mettre une quinzaine de minutes à revenir... Tiens... ? C'est quoi ce vent frais ? Je sens un courant de plus en plus fort dans les conduits... Non... ! Je me retourne et regarde les hélices qui ont commencé à tourner... ! Quel est le con qui a mis la clim ?!

**--- A SUIVRE !!!**

Sahad : Chapitre très très court mais je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de pas trop faire attendre (oui je sais que c'est raté, pas la peine de le préciser !). En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! A toute !


	7. Révélations

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Gabrielle : toujours aussi sadique, hein ! Lol ! J'ai failli y penser !

Kamara62 : Encore du long, désoléééééééééééeeeeeeeeee !!! TT j'ai trop pas le temps en ce moment !!!

Yami ni hikari : je sais que c'est court ! Gomen ne ! J'espère que ça plaira !

Dstine : Aussi sadique que Gaboutch, hein ? Lol ! C'est bien, continue comme ça !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 :**

/Les hélices qui ont commencé à tourner... ! Quel est le con qui a mis la clim ?!/

Le jeune hacker se cramponna comme il le pouvait mais il sentait ses doigts glisser le long de la paroi lisse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur battait à présent à tout rompre alors qu'il fixait cette hélice derrière lui fendre l'air et l'aspirer petit à petit.

/Homura... !!/

----

Le policier se retourna, sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos, pourtant aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et le froid n'était pas insupportable... Il ne comprenait pas spécialement cet espèce de mauvais pressentiment. L'employé avec lequel il discutait s'en aperçu :

« Un problème, Monsieur ?

- Non, rien... Un frisson désagréable... répondit Homura.

- Un frisson désagréable ? s'inquiéta son interlocuteur. Attention, Monsieur ! Ce genre de chose est synonyme de mauvais présage !

- Je ne crois pas vraiment aux superstitions... avoua le flic.

- Tu devrais, Monsieur ! le réprimanda l'employé. Une fois j'ai eu ça, un frisson froid, glacé et j'ai pas fais attention... Après, on m'a appris que mon frère était mort, brûlé dans sa maison... ! Horrible, horrible... »

Homura commença à douter de l'état mental de l'homme mais il ne fit aucune remarque : il s'avait que dans le Mugenjô, beaucoup de gens étaient superstitieux, il ne les en blâmait pas. Cependant, il préféra appelé ses partenaires : il s'excusa auprès de l'homme et s'éloigna le temps de téléphoner. Il composa le numéro du blond et attendit.

/Oi ?/ répondit une voix.

- Sanzô ? lança le policier. C'est Homura, comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

/Mal ! Kôgaiji s'est fait enlever !/ rétorqua son ami. /Zenon m'aide à le chercher. Je te rappelle si j'ai des nouvelles./

Sur ce, le blond raccrocha. Homura resta muet de stupeur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais, sans même y réfléchir, il composa un autre numéro et attendit. Plus il entendait la tonalité, plus il angoissait, cependant une voix finit par lui répondre :

/Homura... ?!/

- Gokû ! Ça va ?? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

/Iiê !! Je... ! Je me suis accroché à une espèce de barre en ferraille! Mais c'est dur ! Je suis bloqué dans les conduit d'aération et... !/

Il entendit un bruit sourd et puis ça sonna occupé. Paniqué, Homura recomposa le numéro mais seule une voix féminine pré-enregistré :

''Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué, merci de vous reporter à un annuaire téléphonique pour vous assurer du numéro que vous venez de composer.''

Le flic jura mentalement, fit ses adieux à l'employé sans que celui-ci ne comprenne sa réaction, et partit en courant en direction de l'usine où devait se rendre son jeune ami. Les passants le considéraient avec surprise, mais il s'en moquait, il courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, il ne pensait qu'à une chose...

_POV Homura_

Tiens bon, Gokû !! Je t'en prie, tiens bon ! Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ! Je vais te sortir de là ! J'entend le brouhaha et je sens bien que je pousse des gens mais je n'y peux rie, je ne pense qu'à une chose : courir ! Mes jambes sont en feu, mon cœur menace d'exploser, mes poumons me font un mal de chien mais je ne ralentirais pas ! Une bagnole manque de me renverser, je suis obligé de freiner ! Et merde !

« Eh ! Ça va pas, mec ?! Regarde où tu vas ! me lance le type qui sort de sa voiture.

- ... ! Je t'empreinte ta bagnole ! je lance en le poussant.

- Quoi ?! Et fais pas le con, mec !! C'est ma caisse ! s'exclame le gars en se cramponnant à mon bras. J'ai pas de raison de te la filer !

- Et ça, c'est une bonne raison ?! je lui colle ma carte de flic sur la gueule et attend, comme par magie, il me lâche.

- Heu... Ok, pas d'blème... Si t'en as besoin... Fais comme tu veux, mec...

- Trop aimable. »

Je démarre en trombe, fais un demi-tour super serré qui fait crisser les pneus et roule à toute allure... ! Tiens bon, Gokû ! J'arrive !

_FON POV_

_POV Gokû_

Je gliiiiiisse !!! J'essaye de m'accrocher comme je peux mais la paroi est trop glissante !!! Mes doigts finissent par trouver des vis ! J'appuie de toutes mes forces pour me bloquer, je sens la peau de mes doigts se déchirer sur les croix des vis mais je ne lâche pas : si je lâche, c'est pas qu'aux doigts que j'aurais mal ! Le sang goutte le long de l'acier... Et merde ! J'essaye de m'aider de mes pieds, des semelles anti-dérapantes ça devrait aller... ! Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière, regardant la pauvre carcasse de mon portable qui a heurté les palmes... J'ai pas envie de finir comme ça !!!

Mon pied glisse !! Non ! Je suis aspiré vers cette hélice !!! Une déchirure me fait relever la tête : ma manche !!! Elle est restée accrochée à une vis !!! Je me mord la lèvre, si elle lâche, je suis foutu !! C'est pas vrai !!! J'ai les boules !!! Trop ! J'en ai mal au ventre !! Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression que toute la Terre peut l'entendre ! Je sens mes yeux me brûler... Ah non ! Je vais pas chialer maintenant ! C'est pas ça qui va m'aider ! Avec ma main libre, j'essaye de me raccrocher aux vis de toute à l'heure, c'est pas facile ! Mes doigts glissent... ! J'essaye encore et encore et arrive finalement à en choper deux, mais je sens aussi l'ongle de mon majeur se fendre jusqu'au sang ! Putain, ça fait mal !!! Je sers les dents pour ne pas jurer ! Ça fait trop mal ! Surtout que je le sens qui continue à se fendre ! Mon doigt me brûle... ! Homura ! Au secours !!!

_FIN POV_

La voiture freina brusquement devant l'usine, les pneus lâchant un cris strident et laissant de longues marques noires sur le bitume, Homura sortit en coup de vent du véhicule et se précipita vers l'entrée, mais il remarqua une camionnette sur le coin du bâtiment : il s'y dirigea au pas de course et interpella l'homme qui s'y trouvait.

« Vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis venu pour la voie d'aération... Les messieurs d'ici ont entendu un drôle de bruit alors je vais voir... répondit son interlocuteur.

- Vous allez regarder sans même arrêter le système ?! s'étonna le flic.

- On ne peut plus l'arrêter... Y a quelque chose qui a provoquer une panne du système d'arrêt... répliqua l'homme. C'est les risques du métier...

- ... ! /Le portable !/ pensa Homura en se souvenant du bruit qu'il avait entendu. Désolé, mon vieux... !

- Quoi ? »

Le policier assomma le technicien, lâchant un vague ''désolé'' et chercha dans la camionnette où il ne trouva rien de bon. Il se retourna, face à l'ouverture béante de la bouche d'aération. Il était trop imposant pour si glisser et cela ne l'étonna pas que Gokû ait pensé à s'y glisser. Il se pencha dans le conduit et appela :

« Gokû !!! »

Il écouta attentivement et cru bien entendre une voix lointaine dans le bruit incessant des hélices. Il reprit :

« T'es allé tout droit ?!

- Oui !! répondit la voix, toujours à peine audible.

- Je vais te sortir de là !!! » s'écria le jeune homme.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il chercha de quoi récupérer son l'adolescent coincé dans les conduits ; son regard se posa sur un tuyau anti-incendie non loin 1, il s'en empara et le glissa dans le conduit. Il n'espérait qu'une chose c'est que le tuyau soit assez long pour que le hacker puisse s'y accrocher...

_POV Gokû_

J'entend un truc... Je lève la tête, c'est quoi ça ? Un tuyau ! Je ne peux pas vraiment bouger sans risquer de me retrouver déchiqueter à quatre mètres plus loin ! Il s'approche, encore, encore, encore... Heu... ? Il s'est arrêté à un mètre de moi... ! Je fais comment ?!

« Homura ! C'est trop court !!! »

J'entend des voix s'agiter sous moi.. ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de gueuler comme ça ?! Le tuyau s'agite devant moi mais e s'approche pas pour autant... ! C'est pas vrai !! Merde ! C'est trop bête !!! J'entend des tonnes de bruits mais je préfère pas y réfléchir ! J'ai un peu autre chose à penser : comme sauver ma peau !!!!! Le tuyau se rapproche tout à coup... ! Bon allez, le tout pour le tout, j'essaye de m'aider de mes pieds et envoie ma main en avant : soit je l'ai, soit j'ai un allé simple pour l'au-delà ! Mes doigts le frôlent !!! Je me sens glisser ! Merde !!! Le tuyau baisse encore, je le chope cette fois et me sens tirer par une force incroyable !!! Sauvé !!!

_FIN POV_

Homura extirpa le jeune garçon qui atterrit dans ses bras, tremblant de peur, le serrant contre lui le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Le jeune homme le serra fortement contre lui, il pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, le souffle court de son jeune ami contre son cou.

« Gokû !! Ça va, ça va ! Tout va bien...

- Homura... ! gémit le petit brun, tremblant encore de peur. J'ai cru... ! J'ai cru que... !

- Heh, heh... murmura Homura en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur du jeune hacker. Ça va aller, maintenant... Tout va bien... C'était juste une très grosse peur, ok ?

- Hu-hum... acquiesça Gokû en hochant la tête, reniflant et passant rageusement la manche sur ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Allez, on se casse avant que les autres cons rappliquent ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvre de l'adolescent et il suivit son aîné dans la voiture empruntée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils partirent à toute allure sans demander leur reste. Sur la route, le silence régnait dans la voiture, chacun hésitant un peu à parler, ne sachant que dire ; ce fut Gokû qui brisa le silence en premier :

« Je crois que j'ai eu chaud...

- Tu crois ?! lança Homura. Tu peux pas savoir les boules que j'ai eu quand ton portable a coupé !! Cette idée de bouche d'aération était vraiment stupide !!! »

Les yeux or du jeune hacker le dévisagèrent avec surprise et, bien évidemment, une immense tristesse. Cependant, comment exprimer sa peine sinon en laissant monter une incontrôlable colère :

« Dis-donc ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui avait une raison d'avoir les boules !

- Justement ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! T'aurais fait quoi si j'étais pas arrivé ?! Si j'avais pas téléphoné !! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Ben j'aurais crevé, point barre !!! s'emporta le petit brun. Comme ça t'aurais pas eu à avoir les boules !!! Imagine ! La joie de ta vie !!

- Tais-toi ! » le gifla Homura.

Le jeune homme regretta instantanément son geste, croise un regard chargé de douleur et de colère, les yeux or embués de larmes. Gokû défit sa ceinture de sécurité et allait ouvrir la portière de la voiture à présent à l'arrêt, son ami le retint de justesse :

« Gokû ! Je suis désolé !!! Pardonne-moi !

- ... l'adolescent le fixa quelques instants.

- Pardon... J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi... ! J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir... ! Toi, ton sourire, ton rire, ta bonne humeur, tes yeux... Enfin toi, quoi ! Je... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas que... Je refusais de ne plus jamais te revoir... ! »

Le hacker le considéra encore et encore, les klaxons hurlant derrière eux. Gokû se glissa dans la voiture auprès de son ami, il passa doucement sa main sur celle d'Homura...

« Si tu as eu si peur... C'est parce que... Tu tiens à moi... ?

- ... Je... Oui... Trop... Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi... avoua le jeune homme. Et jamais... Jamais je n'accepterais qu'on te fasse du mal... Mais... Je tiens tellement à toi que... J'ai peur... de pas savoir me contrôler... Et d'en faire trop... Surtout après ce qu'il t'est arrivé... Je... J'ai peur... De te faire mal... Vraiment...

- Homura... Avance la voiture... Ça klaxonne derrière... sourit le petit brun en serrant sa main dans la sienne. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire et c'est pas le meilleur endroit... »

**--- A SUIVRE !**

Sahad : Un chapitre fait sur le pouce entre deux petit script de TPE !!! Désolée si c'est court.

Note(s) :

1 oui, je sais c'est le fameux ''tiens, comme par hasard !'' mais je vais pas en faire crever un dès le 7e chapitre, non ?


	8. Coup de gueule

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Réponses aux reviews.

Yami ni hikari: bientôt pour la suite!

Gabrielle: Contente que le passage de la giffle t'ait plu dans le chapitre précédent! Lol, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. Voilà, kissous! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Menaline: Lol, désolée si je mets autant de temps: les études supérieures c'est plus prenant que je ne l'aurais cru... Gomen, ne...

Andomeda Lilith: Lol, ça c'est de la review de cinglée! Je t'adore! Lol. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu partir en live comme ça... Bah, on verra bien pour la suite, ne.

Ishiapacha: Heu... Tape pas trop fort... Pauvre livre. Je blague! Z'inquiétez pas les bishos, les idées sont gardées bien au chaud et vont servir! Muahaha. 'plus!

kamara62: Kôkô a ses petits moments de bonheur et de malheur (surtout avec moi). Pareil pour les autres... Y a pas à dire, c'est le pied d'être fanfiqueuse!

Seilin: Merci pour cette review très constructive.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 :**

Zenon attendait patiemment que Homura arrive : il l'avait appelé sur son portable, il ne devait plus tarder... Il lança un regard en coin à Sanzô, le blond était assis sur les marche d'un immeuble en apparence désert, fixant le portable qu'il tenait dans les mains, le portable de Kôgaiji. Il lâcha un bref soupir, ne sachant trop que dire.

« Ne dis rien si tu ne sais pas quoi dire... » le devança l'intéressé.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? » ironisa Zenon.

« Non, mais c'est aussi facile de lire en toi que de lire en Gokû. » répliqua Sanzô. « Et Dieu sait si ce n'est pas bien profond. »

/Bon, s'il me balance ça, c'est qu'il ne va pas si mal.../ grogna intérieurement son interlocuteur.

Mais il se doutait également que le blond n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait bien le montrer, il ne faisait que fixer ce portable comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à sonner et lui dire où se trouvait le rouquin qu'ils cherchaient. Un bruit attira leur attention : Homura faisait hurler les pneus de leur voiture en dérapant à l'angle de la rue, il s'arrêta finalement devant eux :

« Oi ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Une voiture ? » demanda suspicieusement Zenon.

« On me l'a prêtée. » répliqua le conducteur.

« Sanzô ! » s'écria Gokû en sortant de la voiture. « Je sais ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? » articula le blond en se levant.

« Je sais où on peut savoir pour Kô ! » répondit le petit brun.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Sanzô attrapa le benjamin du groupe par le col et l'adossa à la voiture d'un geste presque brutal :

« Où ça ? »

« Calme-toi... ! » lança Zenon en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond. « Tu n'es pas le seul à t'en faire pour lui. »

Sanzô expira longuement pour se calmer et approuva, il relâcha Gokû qui n'avait pas l'air surpris ou mal à l'aise pour un sou. Le petit brun réajusta ses vêtements et planta son regard dans celui du blond :

« Je reviens d'une usine, celle que tu m'as dit d'aller voir. J'ai entendu un gars parler, il disait qu'il avait coincé un mouchard. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agit de Kô. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit la place de Homura au volant de la voiture ; le message était clair : les autres montèrent illico presto dans la voiture. Sanzô démarra en trombe, tous crispèrent les doigts là où ils pouvaient se tenir pour ne pas finir écrasés dans les sièges. Ils arrivèrent en deux fois moins de temps que Gokû et Homura avaient mis pour venir en se pressant ; là, le petit brun sortit en chancelant de la voiture :

« J'vais vomir... ! »

« Sanzô, où as-tu appris à conduire ? »gémit à son tour Zenon.

« Vous vous plaindrez plus tard. » fut la seule réponse que leur lança le blond.

Ils se rendirent dans l'entreprise où Gokû avait fait sa petite excursion. Les employés les regardèrent avec de grands yeux, peu habitués à voir des étrangers sur leur lieu de travail ; Sanzô ouvrait la marche, ils se rendirent à l'étage, au bureau du patron de l'endroit. Des vigiles les regardèrent d'un mauvais œil avant de leur barrer la route.

« On passe pas. » lâcha l'un d'entre eux.

« Tu paries ? »grinça Sanzô, son regard crépusculaire se plantant dans celui de l'homme sa main s'approchant lentement de l'arrière de sa ceinture.

« Oh, on se calme. » lança Homura.

« Homura à la rescousse ! » sourit Gokû.

« Ho-Homura ? » souffla alors l'un des vigiles, comme stupéfié.

« Lui-même... » soupira l'intéressé. « On veut voir le patron. »

« Il n'est pas là. » répondit l'un des deux hommes.

« Tu es sûr ? » le questionna Homura en le scrutant d'un air mauvais.

« Tu veux passer avant peut-être? » renchérit Sanzô qui était décidément d'une humeur massacrante.

L'homme déglutit, regarda son collègue et s'écart finalement. Le petit groupe avança, Sanzô et Homura en tête, Gokû suivait tranquillement, les bras croisés derrière la tête ; et Zenon fermait la marche. Le petit brun lança un coup d'œil à son coéquipier et son sourire disparut aussitôt : Homura affichait un air sombre, le même qu'autrefois... Non, un peu différent, comme s'il respirait la tristesse à plein nez. Peut-être le pensait-il parce qu'il connaissait bien le jeune homme et ses habitudes... Il tourna son regard vers Zenon, lui posant la question muettement, ce dernier considéra un moment leur ami puis finit par hausser les épaules. Gokû n'eût guère le temps d'émettre une question à haute voix, ils débouchèrent devant une porte de bureau et Sanzô prit la liberté d'entrer sans frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'offusqua aussitôt le directeur, surpris d'un tel culot.

« ''ça'', c'est le gentil policier que voilà qui va te coller une balle pour te faire office de cervelle si tu réponds pas comme il faut, pigé ? » siffla Sanzô, s'asseyant sur le bureau et plaquant son flingue et sa carte de flic sur le visage de l'homme.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se renfonça dans son siège, soupirant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un contretemps de plus dans sa journée ; il dévisagea les quatre jeunes hommes et demanda :

« Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Un garçon, la vingtaine, rouquin, dans les 1m75-80, mince, peau mat. » énuméra le blond. « Ça te dit rien ? »

« Ma foi, non. Je n'ai jamais vu personne qui corresponde à votre description... » murmura l'homme.

« T'es sûr ? » Sanzô pressa davantage le canon contre la tempe de son interlocuteur.

« Sûr et certain. » répliqua le directeur, apparemment très sûr de lui.

« Gokû... » appela Homura.

« Hai ? » répondit l'intéressé, content qu'on lui demande un service.

« Trouve-moi la liste des appels qu'il a passé aujourd'hui. » ordonna son vis-à-vis. Je veux tout, numéro appelé, correspondant, localisation, etc... Je veux tout savoir et ce jusqu'à la moindre mouche qui a pété près du combiné, compris ? »

« Chef ! Oui, chef ! » s'exclama le jeune hacker, prenant son portable et sortant de la pièce.

Homura jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Sanzô, lui intimant de se calmer. Visiblement, il lui en demandait beaucoup mais le jeune homme acquiesça et s'écarta légèrement le l'homme, le laissant se réinstaller dans son fauteuil ; Sanzô avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il parle mais il se retint : pas de bavure supplémentaire, il y en avait eu assez dans la journée. L'homme demeura presque de marbre, visiblement la présence d'Homura le gênait, il ne cessait de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil ; Zenon, quant à lui, s'approcha d'une armoire et en ouvrit les portes, ce qui sembla réveiller le directeur des lieux :

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« ça se voit, non ? » répliqua l'intéressé sans même se retourner. « Je fais un peu de ménage dans votre paperasse. »

Prononçant ces mots, le blond attrapa une boîte dans l'armoire et la sortie d'un geste vif, la laissant tomber au sol où se répandit une multitude de papiers. Le petit homme dans son fauteuil manqua de s'étrangler, son visage virant au rouge :

« Mais ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une chose pareille ! Je vous ordonne de sortir immédiatement de mon bureau ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu en ajouter davantage, Zenon tendit le bras vers lui, le canon de son fusil à pompe s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du directeur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Ecoute, toi... Je vais te dire ce qu'il en est vraiment. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les flics n'ont rien à glander ici, alors mon droit, c'est de te buter et ce sans même me soucier qu'un keuf vienne m'arrêter. C'est clair ? »

L'homme ne broncha pas, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, son visage tout à coup couvert de sueur et Homura comprenait pourquoi : les deux blonds dégageaient une aura meurtrière impressionnante. Sanzô semblait s'être calmé, mais c'était une grave erreur, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et son envie de sortir son arme et tirer était presque aussi palpable que sa colère ; Zenon souriait mais il était clair que c'était probablement le pire des deux. Heureusement, Gokû ne tarda pas à revenir et se déplaça sans peine dans cette atmosphère pesante :

« Homura, c'est bon. » il lui tendit des feuilles de papiers.

« Si vite ? » s'étonna son vis-à-vis.

« Mais oui, ça va vite l'informatique quand on sait s'en servir. » répondit le petit brun en souriant.

Homura hocha la tête et porta son regard sur la feuille, il surprit à quelques endroits l'écriture du jeune hacker, marquant une adresse, entourant un numéro, toujours le même. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers son petit protégé qui hocha la tête comme pour répondre à une question muette :

« C'est le numéro qui revient le plus souvent vers la fin de la liste... » expliqua-t-il.

« Donc... » souffla Sanzô.

« Donc c'est là qu'on aura le plus de chance de le trouver ! » approuva Gokû.

« On y va ! »

Le policier au regard crépusculaire devança ses compagnons et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix du jeune brun le retint :

« Et lui ? On en fait quoi ? Si on le laisse là, il va prévenir les autres... »

Sanzô tourna un regard noir vers le directeur de l'entreprise qui frissonna : ce regard semblait capable de le transpercer aussi efficacement qu'une balle. Zenon esquissa un sourire :

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ? »

« Pas de tuerie pour l'instant... » lui rappela Homura. « Seulement si on a pas le choix. »

« Qui t'a dit que j'allais le tuer ? » demanda son interlocuteur, son sourire s'agrandissant sur son visage. « On est à l'étage, à cette hauteur, poussé avec une bonne force, je peux le calmer... Sans le tuer. »

A ces quelques mots, l'homme s'écrasa dans son fauteuil, comme s'il voulait y disparaître. Ce mouvement de recul amusa Gokû qui ricana :

« A mon avis, tu ferais bien de te tenir tranquille. C'est un conseil d'ami. »

« T'es sûr de toi, Homura ? » insista Zenon. « On le laisse ? »

« On le laisse. » acquiesça l'intéressé.

Le blond soupira, se détournant et sortant à son tour. Homura s'approcha du directeur de l'entreprise et, d'un geste vif, il attrapa la tête de l'homme et la lui frappa contre son bureau, l'envoyant au pays des rêves.

« Toujours aussi efficace. » sourit Gokû.

Son vis-à-vis le considéra quelques instants puis, avançant vers la porte, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui attendait patiemment, souriant, fermant les yeux. Gokû suivit son compagnon sans attendre, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, le téléphone traînant devant la porte.

OoOoO

_POV Kôgaiji :_

J'ai mal... La tête qui tourne... Pourtant je ne vois rien... Les bruits autour de moi sont indistincts... Je sens une douleur me brûler les côtes. C'est bizarre, cette impression de ne plus sentir mon corps tout en sentant qu'on me frappe... Le goût ferreux de mon sang me donne envie de vomir... Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi... ?

J'essaye vaguement de rassembler mes esprits... Tss, je me demande même pourquoi... ça serait préférable que je perde complètement conscience... J'ai mal... Sanzô... J'aimerai que tu soies ici... Vraiment... ! J'ai tellement mal...

J'entends du bruit... Beaucoup de bruit mais je ne sais pas d'où il vient... Il y a des cris... C'est bizarre... J'entends ses bruits comme s'ils étaient étouffés par quelques choses... Je sens qu'on me détache et la lumière soudaine me brûle les yeux... ! J'essaye de dire que ça me fait mal mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Quelqu'un passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les ramener en arrière... Je vois trouble... Il y a... Quelqu'un... Il est... Blond...

« San...Zô... » je souffle.

Il me parle... Mais je ne comprend pas... Mais je me sens bien... Je peux... Enfin... Dormir...

_FIN POV_

« Kôgaiji ! »

Le blond serra le jeune rouquin contre lui : à bout de force, son coéquipier s'était évanoui dans ses bras après avoir articulé son nom. Gokû observait en silence, jetant un coup d'œil à Homura qui conservait un air pensif, tout comme Zenon qui reposait son fusil à pompe sur son épaule, aucune balle n'avait été tirée mais il pouvait très bien faire office de massue. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'avança jusqu'à un ordinateur :

« Gokû. »

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers son ami et le rejoignit, lui posant une question muette du regard ; Zenon, en guise de réponse, lui désigna l'appareil. Le jeune brun inspira un grand coup et s'y installa, laissant ses doigts courir sur le clavier. Homura s'approcha de Sanzô :

« Conserve-le contre toi, ça lui tiendra chaud le temps que j'appelle les secours. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, serrant son jeune coéquipier dans ses bras. Homura se rendit à l'extérieur et prit son portable, il raconta à Hakkaï ce qui s'était passé et lui demanda d'envoyer les urgences, il raccrochait lorsque Zenon s'approcha de lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Le gamin est dans un sale état... » répondit-il.

« Homura, je ne parles pas de ça. » soupira son vis-à-vis. « T'as très bien compris d'où je veux en venir, pas vrai ? »

« Hm... » se contenta de dire son ami.

« On s'est déjà frotté à des types de la même trempe que les loups par le passé, pas vrai... ? » lui rappela Zenon. « Et ces trucs-là... Ne leur ressemblent pas... »

« C'est ce que tu penses aussi ? » demanda Homura.

« Ouais... Je parierais même mon fusil qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dedans... » soupira son ami.

« Eh ben... Tel que je te connais, pour parier ton fusil, faut que tu sois vraiment sûr de ce que tu avances. »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il prévint leurs deux coéquipiers que les secours ne devraient plus tarder ; il jeta un regard compatissant à leur lieutenant, qui gardait son compagnon contre lui, et s'approcha de Gokû :

« Alors, le môme ? Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

« Rien... » soupira le petit brun sans relever le sobriquet. « On trouverait plus facilement un type clean dans ce quartier... »

Zenon esquissa un sourire et releva la tête, une sirène s'élevait au loin et se rapprochait rapidement : une ambulance arrivait enfin...

**OoOoO**

La lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce était vive... Douloureuse. Le jeune homme grogna et essaya de bouger mais son corps n'était que douleur ; il ne parvint qu'à se redresser légèrement, poussant un grognement de douleur. Une perfusion se trouvait à la droite de son lit, non loin de la fenêtre, le regard du blessé se posa sur la perfusion puis scruta l'extérieur : il était visiblement dans un hôpital... Ce fut une voix e provenance de l porte qui attira son attention :

« Tu e devrais pas faire d'effort... »

« Hakkaï... ! » souffla le jeune rouquin. « Content de te voir. »

« Pas autant que moi de te voir... » sourit le brun. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal partout et j'ai une sainte horreur des piqûres alors savoir que j'en ai une dans le bras... Mais à part ça, ça va... » répondit le jeune homme.

« As-tu faim ? » demanda son supérieur en lui désignant un plateau-repas.

Kôgaiji ne se fit pas prier pour engloutir son repas, le brun le considérant calmement et en silence, ce qui titilla la curiosité de son vis-à-vis :

« Hakkaï ? » demanda-t-il.

L'intéressé rehaussa ses lunettes, son regard ne quittant pas le jeune homme. Face au regard insistant de ce dernier, il soupira :

« Kôgaiji, sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

« Heu... Non... » nia le jeune homme, quelque peu perdu.

« Ça va faire trois jours. » répondit le brun.

« Et l'enquête ? » s'enquit aussitôt son interlocuteur, revenant soudainement à la réalité.

« Elle en est au même point où tu l'as laissée... » murmura son supérieur.

« Ah bon... » souffla le jeune homme, soulagé. « Je n'aurais donc pas manqué grand-chose... »

« Kôgaiji... » commença Hakkaï.

« Quoi ? » voulu savoir ce dernier, inquiet par l'air sérieux de son vis-à-vis.

« Eh bien... » hésita-t-il. « Hm... Sanzô... »

« Quoi ? » le pressa le rouquin. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sanzô ? Il est blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi ! »

« Sanzô t'a retiré de l'affaire. Je suis désolé. » annonça le brun.

Un lourd silence s'installa, Kôgaiji fixant un point dans le vide. Son supérieur le laissa. Le rouquin demeura immobile un long moment avant de balancer rageusement son plateau repas contre le mur, le récipient servant d'assiette rebondissant contre le sol. Comment... ? Comment pouvait-il le retiré de l'affaire ? Comment pouvait-il douté de lui ainsi ? Oui, il s'était fait attrapé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le retirer ainsi de l'enquête ! Gokû était plus jeune que lui et risquait tout autant ! Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller en soupirant bruyamment avant de saisir le téléphone.

OoOoO

« Ano... Sanzô ? » appela une voix à la limite de la panique.

« Quoi ? » le blond releva le nez du dossier de l'enquête en se massant la base du nez.

« Je crois qu'on est mal : Kôgaiji est parti de l'hôpital. » murmura le petit brun.

« Quoi ? » s'écria son vis-à-vis.

« Il a appelé... Il s'est barré en foutant un pain à un infirmier... » annonça le jeune hacker.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama le blond. « Je file à l'appart ! Toi, tu restes là avec Homura et Zenon et vous bossez sur l'affaire ! »

« Bien chef. » répondit Gokû en le regardant partir, il se tourna vers Homura. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se prendre... »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire... » soupira son coéquipier. « Dans un sens, je le comprend... »

Le petit brun grimaça et considéra un moment la porte par laquelle était sortit leur ami et ajouta d'un ton maussade :

« Moi, je plains Kôgaiji... A sa place, même si c'était toi qui me l'avais fait, je ne t'aurais pas pardonné de si tôt... Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'être mis à l'écart... »

Homura acquiesça vaguement, il comprenait lui aussi et espérait que le blond parviendrait à discuter avec le jeune rouquin. Il ne pouvait rien espérer d'autre pour l'instant ; d'un signe, il invita Gokû à se remettre au travail, ce qui eût pour effet de faire grimacer le jeune singe qui le suivit néanmoins.

De son côté, Sanzô fonçait à toute allure vers son appartement, ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des rare fois où il n'eût aucun feu rouge, ni aucun piéton ; il arrêta la voiture devant chez eux et sortit. Il arriva le cœur battant et s'arrêta net dans le salon : il reconnaissait ses affaires... Et c'était bien là le problème : il n'y avait que les siennes. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, là aussi, il n'y avait plus que ses affaires ; il courut jusqu'aux chambres et trouva le rouquin assit sur son lit, un adre dans la main et scrutant la fenêtre.

« Kô... » appela-t-il d'une voix désapprobatrice. « Tu devrais être à l'hôpital. »

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait une telle vue depuis ta chambre... » murmura le jeune homme.

« Kôgaiji, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a prit ? » grogna le blond.

Jetant un petit coup d'œil au pied de son vis-à-vis, il découvrit un sac de voyage. Son cœur manqua un battement, il se ressaisit et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le rouquin le devança :

« J'ai débarrassé les lieux de ma présence. »

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda le blond, parvenant tant bien que mal à se contrôler.

« Ça te regarde ? »

Sur ces quelques mots, Kôgaiji prit son sac, reposant le cadre sur la table de nuit, face cachée, et se dirigea vers la porte. Sanzô l'attrapa durement par le bras :

« Arrête tes conneries. »

« Que j'arrête ? » siffla le rouquin en se libérant de la poigne de son vis-à-vis d'un geste brusque. « Non mais tu crois quoi ? Que je vais rester ici bien sagement à attendre que tu rentres ici tous les soirs ? A me faire un sang d'encre pendant les jours où tu seras en mission ? Désolé mais cette vie ne m'intéresse pas. »

Prononçant ces mots, il se rendit dans le salon, suivit de près par Sanzô qui commençait lui aussi à s'énerver :

« Putain, tu devrais être à l'hôpital ! Tu te rends compte de ton état ? Et après tu t'étonnes qu'on te traite comme un môme ? »

« Ben, sois heureux, je vais me tenir tranquille pendant un bon moment, alors bosse bien. Je viendrais si tu m'appelles au secours. »

« Kôgaiji, c'est pour ton bien. » soupira le blond.

Le rouquin s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, tournant le dos à son vis-à-vis ; sa tête pivota légèrement et, d'un ton monocorde, il lâcha :

« Sanzô... Tu es la dernière personne de qui je veux entendre ça. »

Et sur ce, le rouquin disparut. Sanzô soupira et se laissa aller dans un fauteuil, s'écrasant lourdement dedans : il avait tout gagné. Il s'alluma une cigarette et se massa les tempes, au moins, Kôgaiji était sauf et se mettait lui-même à l'écart de l'enquête. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, même si cette situation lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

OoOoO

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es venu ici ? »

« Parce que c'est le dernier endroit où je risque de rencontrer Sanzô... » répliqua le rouquin.

Son vis-à-vis soupira et esquissa un sourire : le comportement de l'adolescent lui rappelait le sien à bien des égards... Il grogna :

« Et aussi parce que tu sais que tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer ici, hein ? » il devina au sourire en coin du gamin qu'il avait vu juste. « Bon, fais comme chez toi. »

« Merci, Gojô... »

« Pas de quoi. »

**A SUIVRE... **

Sahad : J'espère que votre satisfaction sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Voici un petit chapitre que j'ai imaginé X fois sous X angles différents...Arf ! Voilà, voilà... A la prochaine !


	9. Craquage

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Ici, un Sanzô assez OOC, mais un mec qui craque, ça change du tout au tout.

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews!

Menaline: Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour les compliments, je vais essayer de faire du bon boulot! Tcha, ne!

Dstine: Et oui, rupture. Mais je voyais mal Kô pleurer devant Sanzô et Sanzô pleurer tout court. Quoique non puisqu'il craque dans ce chapitre. Mais je le voyais pas craquer devant Kô... Faut le temps de réaction, quoi.

Dodo: Voilà la suite! (Dieu sait comme ton pseudo m'inspire aujourd'hui... Veux dormir!)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 :**

Gokû s'était assoupi devant son écran, il avait encore veillé toute la nuit pour essayer de faire avancer cette enquête. Homura s'approcha et lui glissa une couverture sur le dos, le laissant se reposer : il ne pouvait pas faire plus sans risquer de le réveiller. Il retourna voir Zenon qui nettoyait son fusil :

« Alors ? » lança ce dernier. « Le petit singe dort ? »

« Il a encore dû bosser toute la nuit... » commenta son interlocuteur.

« Cette histoire lui tient à cœur... » murmura le blond.

« C'est plutôt ce quartier qui lui tient à cœur... » grommela Homura. « Il a du mal à laisser le passé derrière lui... »

« Dans un sens, c'est compréhensible... » soupira Zenon. « C'est plutôt bien que tu aies été là... Quoique, à sa place, je l'aurais buté ce type... Quitte à m'attirer des emmerdes. »

« Oui, mais t'as toujours été... Minute. Comment es-tu au courant ? » demanda le jeune homme en le dévisageant.

« J'ai mes sources... » se contenta de répondre le blond en chargeant son fusil, observant un moment de silence. « Dis... Tu en penses quoi, toi, de l'histoire de Sanzô et Kôgaiji ? »

« Ils sont tous les deux aussi butés l'un que l'autre. Ils ne sont pas disposés à faire le premier pas : Sanzô sait parfaitement pourquoi Kôgaiji est parti et c'est pourquoi il pense qu'il n'a pas le droit de le retenir ; quant à Kô, il ne reviendra jamais sur ce qu'il a dit... Il s'est senti trahi et vu son caractère, il aurait du mal à faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation. »

Zenon soupira, sachant parfaitement que son ami avait raison. Il ne se mêlerait pas de cette histoire qui ne le regardait pas s'il ne sentait pas le travail de l'autre blond en pâtir, il soupira à nouveau et posa son fusil près de lui :

« Gojô saurait peut-être où il est... ? »

« Quand bien même ça serait le cas, ça ne servirait à rien : ce n'est pas à nous de le ramener et il n'aura de toute façon pas envie de nous écouter... »

Le blond hocha la tête puis s'adossa au mur. Ils squattaient dans le commissariat depuis quelques jours pour trouver des informations mais elles n'étaient pas simples à trouver. Homura s'assit à même le sol, comme son ami, et prit un air pensif, ce qui amusa Zenon : cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait plus vu un air aussi contrarié. Mais il s'abstint de sourire, sachant parfaitement le pourquoi de cette expression :

« Tu repenses à cette affaire, hein ? »

« Et comment... » grinça son vis-à-vis. « Au début, je me disais qu'un petit changement n'était pas significatif mais là... Plus ça va et moins je me dis que les Loups Gris y sont pour quelque chose. Ce ne sont tout simplement pas leurs méthodes... »

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. » murmura Zenon. « Tu penses que quelqu'un aurait cherché à copier leurs méthodes ? »

« Si c'est le cas, ce type est pire qu'un boulet : il a dû se démerder assez bien sur le début, mais après, ça s'est barré en live... » soupira Homura. « Ce qui fait que ça sera encore plus chaud de le dénicher... On était persuadé que c'était les Loups Gris du Mugenjô, mais là... Plus rien n'est sûr. A moins que ça soit bien eux et qu'ils essaient de brouiller les pistes mais ça m'étonnerait : ils ne doutent pas de leur force. »

« Un peu comme nous quand on était sous les ordres de Shien, n'est-ce pas... ? » sourit le blond. « Rien ne m'aurait fait reculer... J'étais persuadé que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter et que j'étais plus balèze que n'importe qui... »

« Et un blond caractériel accompagné d'un rouquin à peine sevré t'ont fait comprendre le contraire. » poursuivit Homura en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

« Ouais... » acquiesça son ami, amusé par le termes employés qui, de son point de vue, collaient tout à fait. « Mais je leur en veux pas, ils m'ont quand même sorti de ce merdier, ces deux crétins. »

« Pour te foutre dans un autre. » ricana son interlocuteur.

« Bah... » Zenon s'alluma une cigarette. « S'ils étaient pas là, je trouverais ma vie franchement monotone... Ils ont un don pour s'attirer les pires emmerdes... »

« Mais là, c'est un peu différent... » Homura reprit son sérieux. « Cette affaire devient de plus en plus risquée... On ne s'en tirera peut-être pas aussi bien que les autres fois... »

Le blond le considéra un moment en haussant un sourcil puis il baissa la tête, son corps prit de tremblements ; son vis-à-vis, inquiet, allait lui demander si tout allait bien lorsque son ami éclata de rire sous l'air effaré d'Homura. Zenon se tint les côtes, prit d'un fou-rire incontrôlable, ce qui exaspéra passablement son interlocuteur :

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Désolé... » lâcha-t-il avec toutefois un large sourire.

« C'est ça, ouais... » grommela Homura.

« C'est juste que... Plus je t'écoute et plus je me dis que c'est vrai qu'on vieillit. » ricana le blond en reprenant une bouffée de nicotine. « Y a quelques temps, t'aurais pas tous ces doutes et moi non plus. »

« On était des fonceurs écervelés... » grogna son vis-à-vis.

« Ouais, mais on y allait sans se demander si on allait crever ou non. Et on a frôlé le cercueil plus d'une fois. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? » l'interrogea alors Homura en fronçant les sourcils.

Zenon esquissait toujours son éternel sourire en coin, lâchant calmement des petits nuages blanchâtres. Homura allait reposer sa question lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui avec un sourire entendu :

« ''We are going to hell anyway, let's travel first class'' (1). »

Homura le considéra un moment avec des yeux écarquillés puis esquissa lui aussi un sourire, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Zenon avait raison, comme presque à chaque fois : ce n'était pas le genre de type à se prendre la tête inutilement, il se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une phrase qu'il lui avait dite par le passé :

« ''On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, alors pourquoi se casser le cul à imaginer un futur qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais ?'' »

« Yeah, tu apprends vite quand on t'explique longtemps ! » rit le blond. « Bon, on va peut-être se remettre au boulot. Si l'aut' singea du mal, va falloir bosser pour trois. Allez, zou ! »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça et le suivit dans le mouvement, reprenant le dossier depuis le début en formulant toutes les hypothèses possibles et en cherchant tout ce qui aurait pu leur échapper. Ce n'était jamais que la énième fois qu'ils recommençaient...

**OoOoO**

La sonnerie stridente du réveil sonna l'arrêt de mort de ce dernier : le blond se leva péniblement, se massant le poing avec lequel il venait de faire taire le malheureux appareil qui rendait l'âme. S'asseyant dans son lit, il porta les yeux à son côté gauche : habituellement, il y retrouvait le rouquin qui était venu le rejoindre pendant la nuit. Mais là, le lit était vide. Lâchant un soupir, il sortit une cigarette du paquet qui traînait sur sa table de nuit et l'alluma ; il lui sembla alors entendre la voix de Kôgaiji lui dire :

''_Arrête un peu de fumer dès le matin... T'es pire qu'une usine ! Si tu ne penses pas à toi, penses à mes poumons ! Je vais finir par te laisser pieuter seul dans ces conditions !''_

Sanzô soupira à nouveau et se leva, se rendant dans la cuisine. Là encore, il put constater l'absence du rouquin : il ne restait plus que sa tasse, ses gâteaux, son café, son glucose, bref ses affaires, quoi. Il se prépara un café et le but d'une traite en se brûlant au passage, mais ce détail n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Il rejoignit la salle de bain pour se prendre une douche et se laver les dents puis, une fois propre et habillé, il s'en alla.

Ce fut au garage qu'il aperçut un signe, une dernière trace de l'existence d'une relation entre lui et Kôgaiji : à l'arrière de la voiture, toujours glissé dans sa pochette plastique collée à la vitre arrière, le rond indiquant ''conduite accompagnée''. Et ce fut également là que tout lui sauta à la gorge :

''_Eh ! Sanzô ! Je prends le volant !''_

''_Dis, tu me laisses conduire ?''_

_(rire)''T'as pas les boules de crever avant que j'aie mon permis ?''_

''_Bah, t'es pas mort, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ?''_

''_Wah ! Je fais des progrès ! J'ai embouti la caisse du voisin que deux fois cette semaine !''_

''_Bonjour, je m'appelle Kôgaiji. J'espère que nous travaillerons efficacement ensemble. Je m'en remets à votre bienveillance.''_

''_Sanzô ! T'as ta tasse ! Ne bois pas dans la mienne !''_

''_Vivre ensemble ?''_

''_Sanzô ! On est à la bourre !''_

''_Sanzô !''_

Le blond s'adossa contre la voiture et se laissa glisser jusqu'à sol, son bras sur son genou, il y noya son visage où il sentait deux chemins brûlants de larmes se dessiner. Ses épaules furent prises de sursauts alors qu'il se laissait aller à pleurer comme un enfant, hoquetant bruyamment. Il était parti, c'était la vérité qui lui sautait à la figure et il en pleurait ; lui, lui qui n'avait plus versé une seule larme depuis la mort de Kenren.

Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, son cœur aussi. Il demeura ainsi un long moment ; combien de temps, il n'aurait su le dire. Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui le ramena à la réalité, il le tira négligemment de sa poche et décrocha sans même chercher à dissimuler sa voix brisée :

« Quoi ? »

_/Sanzô. Ça fait une heure que tu devrais être là alors je me demandais... Tout va bien /_

« Il est parti, Yaone... » gémit le blond entre deux hoquets. « Parti... »

_/Sanzô.../_ souffla la voix du médecin légiste. _/Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à rester chez toi aujourd'hui, ok ? Je me charge de l'expliquer à Hakkaï, il comp.../_

« Je peux pas... ! » répondit-il brutalement. « Je peux pas rester là, Yaone ! Je... Peux pas... ! »

La voix brisée du jeune homme fit taire son amie pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle mesurait sans peine sa détresse. Elle inspira un coup et murmura, d'une voix douce :

_/Alors viens ici... Je t'attendrai./_

Sanzô hocha la tête comme si elle pouvait le voir et raccrocha. Il passa plusieurs minutes à essayer de se calmer et se releva pour se mettre au volant. Jamais la voiture ne lui avait semblé aussi calme ni le trajet aussi long, arrivé sur place, il gara sa voiture sans vraiment faire attention et grimpa les marches qui séparaient le garage des bureaux. Yaone avait tenu parole, bien que tous la regardaient avec surprise, car elle n'était pas à sa place à cet endroit, elle attendait ; appuyée sur un bureau, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'elle aperçu son ami, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne donna aucune explication à qui que ce soit, se contentant d'ouvrir les bras pour l'y accueillir. Sanzô ne prononça pas un mot, se remettant à pleurer dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui entreprit de le bercer comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant, sous le regard stupéfait de leurs collègues.

L'un d'entre eux voulut d'ailleurs s'approcher pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais un regard mauvais du médecin légiste lui fit comprendre que les curieux n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Homura observait la scène depuis le bureau où il se trouvait avec Zenon, Gokû et Gojô, qui les avait rejoint un peu plus tôt dans la matinée ; le premier soupira :

« Il craque. »

« C'était prévisible... » lâcha Zenon.

« Même si je les comprends un peu tous les deux, c'est stupide de se faire du mal comme ça... » murmura le petit brun.

« Bah, ils se réconcilieront lorsqu'ils en auront marre de se faire la tête... » répliqua Gojô, son éternelle clope au bec.

« Mais quelqu'un sait-il seulement où se trouve Kôgaiji à l'heure qu'il est ? » soupira Homura.

« Non... » répondit Zenon sur le même ton.

« Non. » avoua Gokû d'un air dépité.

« ... Non. » renchérit le rouquin.

Le jeune hacker lui lança un regard en coin, mais s'il doutait de la bonne foi de leur ami, il n'en dit rien et reporta son attention sur Sanzô. Sa peine était palpable... Il soupira et considéra le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains : plus vite ils auraient réglé cette affaire et plus vite ils pourraient réfléchir calmement à tout ce qui leur arrivait. Il se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Homura qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Sanzô se détacha finalement de Yaone et, d'un pas traînant presque titubant, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il adressa un signe de la main à la jeune femme :

« Je vais bosser. »

« Tu ne peux pas travailler dans cet état ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Si. »

« Mais... ! »

« Yaone... Si j'abandonne maintenant, ça n'aura servi à rien que je retire Kô de l'affaire... Comprend-moi. »

Il s'engouffra dans son bureau où il retrouva ses quatre amis, il inspira profondément et prit un visage à peu près aussi impassible que d'habitude :

« Des nouveautés ? »

« Peut-être bien... » sourit Zenon en lui tendant le dossier que venait de lui passer Gokû.

Sanzô l'attrapa et, jetant un dernier regard à ses collègues, il l'ouvrit et se replongea dans cette affaire sordide.

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je profite des vacances pour taper mes fics, je les mettrai en ligne dès que j'aurais une connexion internet (je suis en plein déménagement). Voilà. Kissous les gens !

Note(s):

(1): ''Nous allons en enfer de toute façon, (alors) voyageons en première classe.'' Merci à Shawn de s'entêter à combler mes lacunes (si ce mot peut encore correspondre au néant qui me fait office de cervelle) en culture générale. Quoique ça change pas grand-chose, 'me coucherais toujours aussi con vu que j'ai oublié le nom du groupe qui chante ces paroles.


	10. Le livre

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse aux reviews!

Kaoru: Mais si, c'est très juste! Niarkniarknniark!

Dstine: Merci ma chtite chérie! Contente que mes écrits te plaisent! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour ce chapitre.

Yatsuko: Voici la suite que tu m'as demandé! Héhé. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant! Merci pour les compliments!

Dodo: Merci, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, ta review m'a fait plaisir! Vous êtes tous trop sympa! J'espère être à la hauteur!

Kk-bouillan: Héhé, moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage où Sanzô craque... Serais-je sadique? Lol. Bon, je retourne à ma conférence, sinon... Bye!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 :**

La voiture déambulait dans les rues du quartier, Sanzô feuilletait le dossier une dernière fois en jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Homura conduisait, il brisa le silence qui régnait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le commissariat :

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Où est-ce que tu proposes d'aller ? » répliqua Sanzô.

« Si je t'ai posé la question... » grommela Homura. « Mais bon, si on récapitule, on a trois corps, ces types ont agis comme les Loups Gris mais ce ne sont pas les Loups Gris. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que ces bonnes femmes travaillaient dans le quartier. »

« Autrement dit, on ne sait pas grand-chose... » soupira Zenon.

« C'est déjà pas mal de savoir qui ne sont pas nos ennemis... Personnellement, ça m'emmerderait de me friter avec des types pareils. » marmonna le conducteur.

« M'en doute... » soupira le borgne. « Mais bon, faut dire que ça nous aide pas beaucoup non plus... »

Un silence résigné s'installa : ils piétinaient un peu, mais Gokû ne semblait pas aussi découragé que ses vis-à-vis, les yeux rivés sur un ordinateur portable emprunté au commissariat ; ses doigts couraient sur les touches. Sanzô écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et lança :

« T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Ouais... » acquiesça le petit brun. « Gojô m'a fait parvenir un bout manquant du dossier : les victimes auraient toutes les trois disparues dans un coin spécifique du quartier... »

« Comment il peut savoir ça, lui... ? » s'étonna Zenon.

« Je ne sais pas... » avoua Gokû. « Il ne me donne pas ses sources... »

« Putain... » grogna Sanzô. « Bon, peu importe. C'est où le coin ? »

« Une rue, elle est à proximité du bar du vieux... » répondit le jeune hacker. « Tu sais, le type qu'on est allé voir au... »

« Je m'en souviens. » coupa le blond.

Gokû ne releva pas, préférant se taire. Leur voiture prit donc la direction du bar, toujours plongée dans un silence un peu pesant...

OoOoO

« C'est bon, c'est fait... »

« Merci, Gojô... » sourit le jeune homme.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'intéressé. « Gokû se doutera bien que je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de chercher ce genre de détail, je ne suis pas du milieu, moi... »

« Je sais bien... » soupira son interlocuteur. « Mais je n'avais pas envie d'appeler... Et puis, ils sont habitués à tes excentricités... Je n'existe plus pour eux... »

« Kôgaiji... »

Le jeune rouquin ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans un livre qui avait attiré son attention lorsqu'il était parti à la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées : l'Empire des Loups. Il avait voulu savoir de quoi parlait exactement Homura quand il disait ''Loups Gris'' et avait fait une recherche internet qui lui avait donné le nom de ce livre, il n'avait pas pu résister à sa curiosité quand il l'avait aperçu à la bibliothèque. Ce livre était très intéressant et certains passages lui rappelait beaucoup leur propre affaire : trois rousses enlevées dans un quartier peu fréquentable, mortes dans d'atroces souffrances, des policiers sur l'affaire... Tout cela était bien trop proche de leur réalité pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence...

Il retapa intégralement certains passages par ordinateur et les passa à Gojô, ce dernier lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel Kôgaiji répondit :

« Envoie ça à Gokû... ça pourra peut-être l'intéresser... »

« Kô... Tu devrais lui envoyer toi-même. Tu sais, un mail ne signale pas forcément ta position... » murmura son vis-à-vis. « Et je peux brouiller son passage. »

« Gojô... Tu sais comme moi que Gokû n'est pas un débutant dans ce domaine, tôt ou tard, il saura. » grommela son cadet.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de l'envoyer d'ici... » lui fit remarquer le directeur de l'Ordinacentre.

« Il saurait. Et puis, ce n'est pas plus mal que ça soit toi qui lui envoies. » répliqua Kôgaiji.

« Tss... De toute façon, il finira bien par se douter que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver ça tout seul. Pas avec autant de détails... » soupira Gojô. « C'est comme si tu commettais un crime en laissant ta carte d'identité sur les lieux. Il saura. Tu devrais... »

« Et toi tu devrais fermer ta gueule et me foutre la paix ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

Un lourd silence tomba. Les deux rouquins se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence pendant un long moment, l'aîné se détourna le premier, lâchant un nuage de fumée ; le plus jeune, respirait de façon saccadée, le cœur battant sous l'effet de cette soudaine colère. Pourtant... Gojô ne lui avait rien fait, il l'avait recueillit et acceptait même de faire passer des messages en masquant qu'ils venaient en réalité de lui... Il lui passait ses caprices de gamin... Oui, c'était l'image qu'il avait à présent : un gamin pourri gâté qui hurle quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, qui trépigne quand il ne peut pas avoir plus qu'il ne devrait avoir, qui chiale parce que le cadeau n'est jamais assez beau, qui frappe parce qu'il n'est pas content, qui blesse parce qu'il ne veut pas être le seul à souffrir.

Kôgaiji se gifla mentalement et partit à la suite de son vis-à-vis dans l'Ordinacentre, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher : il savait où le trouver. Il savait que c'était à Dokugakuji, cet être virtuel, qu'il confiait tout le travail, c'était son moteur de recherche, son ordinateur personnel... Il accéléra le pas et traversa un long couloir. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'aperçut que celle-ci était fermée.

« Gojô ? » lança-t-il. « Gojô, c'est moi, ouvre. »

Il frappa et appela encore, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il allait encore appeler lorsqu'une voix le détourna de son objectif :

« Le directeur ne vous recevra pas. » c'était Nî, son éternelle clope au bec et son éternel lapin au bras. « Vous l'avez déçu. »

« Ça vous regarde pas, que je sache. » répondit Kôgaiji d'une voix tranchante.

« Oh, mais rien ne me regarde, jeune homme... Seulement moi, je regarde tout. » sourit le brun. « Et je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est pas drôle de chercher à s'amuser avec des jouets cassés... Le directeur est fâché. Peut-être vous expulsera-t-il de sa maison ? Ce serait triste... N'est-ce pas, Sanzô-sama ? »

Le rouquin se hérissa à ce nom. Toutefois, il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir le blond surgir dans le couloir : ce taré s'adressait à son lapin en peluche. Une colère furibarde gronda à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui avait envie de donner de violents coups de poings à cet homme pour lui enlever ce sourire narquois qu'il affichait en permanence... ! ... Mais à quoi bon... ? Kôgaiji préféra laisser là ses rêves de massacre et reporta son attention sur la porte :

« Gojô... Je regrette ce que j'ai dit... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne voulais pas... S'il te plaît, Gojô, ouvre-moi... »

Le déverrouillage de l porte le fit sursauter et il recula presque craintivement. La tête de son aîné lui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il semblait las, comme si une grande fatigue l'accablait... Et cette fatigue, c'était lui, le petit flic qui était parti sur un coup de tête et qui était venu s'installer chez lui sur un autre coup de tête. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que Kôgaiji ne se détourne :

« Non... Rien... Je... Continue de bosser. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il s'échappa dans le couloir, fuyant un quelconque dialogue avec son ami. Celui-ci l'avait accueillit et supporter sans broncher. Et lui ? Que lui avait-il fait, dit ou donner en échange ? Rien. Strictement rien.

Se sentant comme le plus égoïste et immature des mômes de rue, Kôgaiji s'engouffra dans ce qui lui avait été désigné comme sa chambre et commença à mettre ses affaires dans son sac. Des pas s'arrêtèrent à la porte, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner... C'était évident.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lança Gojô.

« Je me casse... » répondit platement le plus jeune. « Je me trouverais un coin où pieuter, t'inquiète. »

« Kô... » murmura son interlocuteur.

« J'ai vraiment abusé, désolé... » le coupa l'intéressé. « Je suis venu comme un cheveu sur la soupe et je fais des caprices alors que t'avais même pas l'obligation de me recueillir... J'me casse, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et s'immobilisa. Elles avaient une autorité naturelle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un père ou d'un grand frère ; il se sentit tout à coup vidé de toute volonté et entendit la voix de Gojô :

« Kô... Moi, je sais ce qui t'a pris... T'es à bout. Tu en veux à la Terre entière parce que Sanzô t'a écarté. Tu as mal, mal à en crever et t'arrives pas à crever l'abcès. Et tu sais ce que fais un animal lorsqu'il a mal ? »

Le jeune homme ne prononça pas un mot, ne parvenant qu'à secouer négativement la tête. Il se sentait au bord des larmes, une douleur sourde lui enserrant la gorge, comme si tous les muscles de son cou étaient tendus et l'empêchait d'avaler et de respirer correctement.

« Il mord. » répondit son aîné. « Et c'est ce que tu fais. Il fut que tu extériorises ta douleur, mais ça n'a pas de sens de crier tout seul. Alors de refoules tout au plus profond de toi, ça enfle, ça grossit... Ta patience est de plus en plus écrasée par cette sensation de malheur et de haine, personne ne peut comprendre après tout. Et le premier crétin qui vient te fait une remarque désagréable au pire des moments : alors tu craques et tu hurles. »

Kôgaiji en était sans voix. Gojô était parvenu à mettre un mot sur chacun de ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression d'être soudainement à nu... Il sentit ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux picoter, des chemins brûlant lui chatouiller les joues. Il pleurait. Il baissa la tête d'un air pitoyable. Gojô esquissa un triste sourire et le prit dans ses bras à la manière d'un frère ou d'un père qui berce un enfant, le laissant pleurer à chaudes larmes : l'abcès était crevé, il fallait attendre qu'il se vide, que le pus sorte, que la plaie saigne pour enfin la désinfectée. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'aiderait à cicatriser... Lui, il n'était là que pour l'empêcher de gangréner.

Le jeune rouquin pleura un long moment en un silence seulement briser par des hoquets, ses doigts enserraient convulsivement la chemise de son aîné au niveau de ses bras, il sentait ce torse puissant et protecteur contre son dos... Pourtant, il aurait égoïstement voulu que ça soit celui d'un autre... Se calmant lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à son ami ; celui-ci esquissa un sourire et lui essuya les joues de sa manche :

« T'as le visage ravagé... Regarde-toi... T'as l'air bien... »

« Gojô... » souffla-t-il.

« Kô... Je sais que c'est dur mais faut te ressaisir un peu... » murmura calmement Gojô. « Tu dis que je n'avais pas l'obligation de t'héberger mais c'est quand même en partie de ma faute si t'es dans la merde, je ne le nie pas et j'accepte d'en assumer les conséquences... Mais regarde-toi. Ça fait pas une semaine que t'es là, cinq jours, et tu sais combien de vrai repas t'as mangé ? »

Kôgaiji hésita puis, plutôt que de répondre de vive voix, il secoua négativement la tête en baissant les yeux. Son vis-à-vis reprit :

« Pas un seul, Kô. Pas un. Tu dois avoir perdu à peu près autant de kilos que le nombre de jours que tu es resté ici. Tu grignotes quand je te pousse à manger mais je sais bien que tu le gardes pas dans le bide... Faut te ressaisir, ok ? »

« Ok... » souffla le jeune homme à la manière d'un enfant que l'on gronde.

« Bon, l'affaire est close : tu me remets tout en état et si tu te barres, je t'en colle une. Si tu bouffes pas, je t'en colle une. Et si tu mords, je t'en colle une aussi. Ça te va ? »

Kôgaiji ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire à cette phrase. Ce n'était pas un choix, Gojô ne lui en laissait pas et il avait raison : ce n'était pas en se laissant aller qu'il ferait changer les choses. Ou si, mais dans le mauvais sens : Sanzô aurait alors la preuve même qu'il l'avait écarté pour de bonnes raisons et ça, il n'en était pas question ! Le jeune rouquin essuya une dernière larme du os de sa main et esquissa un sourire :

« Merci, Gojô. »

« Pas de quoi. C'est quand même plus agréable de te voir rire et sourire... T'as une tête à faire peur quand tu tires la gueule : ma belle-mère avait la même ! Un vrai zombi ! »

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, profitant de cet instant où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Puis Gojô ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son cadet, lui adressant un clin d'œil :

« T'inquiète, je le prend pas mal... C'est juste que... Tu m'as rappelé quelqu'un... Bon, sur ce, au boulot. T'as tes affaires à ranger, ton bouquin à finir et la bouffe à préparer ! »

« Quoi ? » Kôgaiji écarquilla les yeux. « Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que Nî fait toujours des plats bizarres, parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner, parce que j'en ai marre des pizzas et nouilles instantanées, parce que tu mérites bien une petite correction pour avoir hurler après le beau gosse pur et fragile que je suis et parce que je te fous dehors si tu refuses... ! Des objections ? »

« Heu... Nan... » lâcha le jeune homme face au débit de paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Parfait ! A bientôt alors, j'ai du boulot ! »

Et Gojô disparut avant que le jeune policier n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Kôgaiji soupira et esquissa un sourire : c'était de bonne guerre. Il commença donc par remettre ses affaires en place et reprit la lecture de son livre, mais il n'avait pas tourné trois pages que quelque chose attira on attention : son portable vibrait sur le bureau... Au rythme de ses vibrations, il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un message, s'approchant, il y jeta un coup d'œil :

''_Salut Kô, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu travailler, je m'inquiète et Hakkaï aussi. J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'on se reverra bientôt. Décroche de temps en temps quand on t'appelle... Bises, Yaone.''_

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire. Yaone... Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour tout. Elle avait bien fait de devenir légiste, ça lui correspondait tout à fait : il fallait sans cesse qu'elle se soucie du moindre petit détail... Il referma le clapet de son portable et se replongea dans sa lecture. Il y avait un moment qu'il ne répondait pas aux messages ni aux appels... Mais il leur manquait et, dans un sens, ça lui faisait plaisir... Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait reçu aucun appel d'un certain blond, ni même un message. Comme quoi, il tournait vite la page...

OoOoO

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la ruelle. Homura, Zenon et Sanzô cherchaient un indice quelconque et Gokû les aurait bien rejoins si un petit bruit n'avait pas attiré son attention : il attrapa son ordinateur et le sortit de son état de veille.

''_Vous avez un nouveau message.''_

Le jeune singe fit courir son doigt sur la souris et alla compulser ses mails. C'était un message de Gojô. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers avant de se lancer dans la lecture du mail, c'étaient certains passages d'un livre vraisemblablement. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes et s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de sa progression ; mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut la dernière phrase du message :

''_Je pense que ces renseignements vous seront utiles. J'ai eu du mal à les obtenir, c'était aussi fatiguant que d'essayer de maîtriser une fournaise hurlante ! (Rire) Mais bon, il faut bien ça : le feu est essentiel, que serait le soleil sans feu ? Médite là-dessus ! Bon courage ! -O''_

Le petit brun cligna des yeux et relut le passage. Gojô avait décidément des idées tordues... Il soupira et sauvegarda les documents importants. C'était très intéressant : à présent, ils savaient de quoi s'était inspiré leur tueur et pourquoi Homura et Zenon s'étaient retrouvés si déroutés. Sanzô observa un moment de silence avant de demander :

« Et comment il se termine, ce bouquin ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Gokû en haussant les épaules. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. »

« Bon, ok. Homura et toi, vous retourner au commissariat, trouve-moi ce bouquin. » ordonna le blond. « Zenon et moi, on continue les recherches dans les environs. Avec un minimum de chance, ce type essaye de faire une reconstitution du bouquin et l'enquête se calera dessus. »

« Et avec un manque de bol monstre, on a affaire à un type qui va chercher de l'inspiration ailleurs et rebelote. » ricana le borgne.

Un superbe regard de tueur lui intima le silence et tous acquiescèrent. Gokû et Homura prirent donc la voiture et se mirent en route ; le petit brun demeura un long moment silencieux, méditant sur le mail qu'il avait reçu. Il n'en comprenait pas le contenu : pourquoi lui parler du soleil et du feu ? Gojô était décidément bien excentrique dans son genre... Homura et lui n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'au commissariat, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

C'est en arrivant au commissariat qu'ils eurent une belle surprise qui n'hésita pas un seconde à sauter au cou du petit brun :

« Gokûûûûûûûûû ! »

« Ri-Ririn ? » articula le jeune garçon en se relevant et en se massant son douloureux postérieur.

« Comment vous allez ? J'étais dans le coin alors je pensais passer vous voir. » sourit la jeune fille.

« Heu... Ben, on travaille, figure-toi. » répondit le hacker. « On est sur une affaire de meurtre et... »

« Il est pas là Ch'veux-soleil ? » s'étonna alors la rouquine en mettant sa main en visière.

« Ch'veux-soleil ? » répéta Homura.

« Oui ! Ou alors Sourire d'avril, Yeux tombants... » énuméra-t-elle. « Votre ami, quoi ! »

« Tu parles de Sanzô ? » voulut s'assurer le petit brun.

« Et de qui d'autre ? » s'impatienta leurs amie. « Tu en connais beaucoup des blonds qui sourient jamais et qui ont un caractère à coucher dehors ? »

Les deux policiers esquissèrent un sourire à la description, mais Gokû replongea bien vite dans ses pensées, ignorant de ce fait le flot de paroles de la rouquine :

/Ch'veux-soleil... Gojô a parlé de soleil... Mais alors la fournaise hurlante, c'est Kôgaiji... ! Tout s'explique ! Comment il peut avoir toutes ces infos, c'est parce que c'est Kô qui lui file ! Sanzô ne sourit jamais parce que Kô n'est pas là. Tout coule de source... ! Mais alors pourquoi Kô n'envoie-t-il pas ces mails lui-même ? Et pourquoi Gojô laisse-t-il des indices plutôt que de nous le dire clairement... /

Troublé, le jeune brun eût du mal à cacher son excitation. Il laissa Ririn aux bons soins de son coéquipier et se rendit dans le commissariat, il alla retrouver Yaone à la morgue, bien que ça ne soit pas son endroit de prédilection :

« Salut Yaone ! » lança-t-il.

« Bonjour... » répondit-elle.

« Est-ce que Kô est venu aujourd'hui ? » voulu s'informer le hacker.

« Non, ça va faire depuis sa fuite de l'hôpital qu'on ne l'a plus vu. Hakkaï s'inquiète et moi aussi... Il ne décroche pas quand on l'appelle et ne répond pas aux messages... »

« Je vois... » acquiesça Gokû d'un air pensif.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » s'étonna le médecin légiste.

« ... Il me manque... » avoua le petit brun.

« ... A moi aussi... » avoua la jeune femme en esquissant un triste sourire.

Le jeune garçon eût envie de lui dire qu'il savait peut-être où se trouvait leur ami mais il préféra se taire : s'il se trompait, il risquerait d'alerter le rouquin qui semblait les fuir comme la peste, et dans ce cas, il ne le reverrait vraiment plus. Il garda donc ce secret pour lui et se rendit à la bibliothèque avec Homura : c'était la meilleure façon de confirmer ses soupçons.

Il n'y avait, par chance, qu'un exemplaire du livre à la bibliothèque et il n'y était pas. Il alla donc voir la responsable :

« Excusez-moi. Je cherche ''L'Empire des Loups'' mais je ne le trouve pas... »

« Attendez un instant... » la femme consulta son ordinateur. « Je regrette. Il a été emprunté... »

« Par qui ? » demanda innocemment Gokû.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ce n'était pas un habitué : la carte n'était pas à lui... » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vous vous en souvenez malgré le nombre de gens qui passent ici ? » s'étonna le jeune hacker en espérant qu'elle mordrait à ce piège grossier.

« Oh, vous savez... Un si beau jeune homme, ça marque. Il avait des cheveux très roux et une peau bien mate... Très mignon... » sourit la bibliothécaire d'un air rêveur.

« Je vous remercie. »

Sur ce, Gokû s'empressa de retourner auprès d'Homura qui s'étonna de le voir revenir les mains vides.

« Il a été emprunté. » répondit Gokû. « Mais je pense que Gojô pourra nous envoyer des extraits : il a l'air de bien connaître ce livre. »

« Ok, bon ben on va aller retrouver les deux autres, essaye de joindre Gojô. »

« Oui, chef ! »

Gokû n'était pas fier de mentir ainsi à son coéquipier mais il ne pouvait pas non plus trahir Kôgaiji : si le rouquin ne les avait pas contactés directement, il y avait une raison ; et il devinait aisément laquelle. Aussi il envoya un mail à leur ami :

''_Le livre n'était plus à la bibli. Merci de nous en faire un résumé. T'as qu'à demander à fournaise hurlante de t'aider... Le boss et la gardienne des corps s'inquiètent... Et nous aussi...''_

OoOoO

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du directeur de l'Ordinacentre à la lecture de son mail : finalement, Gokû avait trouvé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il devina sans peine que le boss n'était autre que Hakkaï et la gardienne des corps, Yaone. Il préféra ne rien dire à Kôgaiji, si ce n'est pour lui parler du résumé de l'histoire...

Gojô pianotait tout en réfléchissant : Gokû allait-il en parler ? Si oui, comment réagirait Sanzô ? Pourquoi celui-ci n'avait-il pas appelé ? Comment pouvait-on laisser partir un si bon cuisinier ? Mignon qui plus est. Il essuya vaguement les questions de Kôgaiji concernant son manque de concentration et répondit à Gokû.

**A SUIVRE...**


	11. Dernier acte

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple**

Auteur : Sahad

Note: J'ai eu un petit moment de noir complet... Désolée. J'espère que ça n'aura pas démoli mon boulot et que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Note 2: réponse aux reviews!

Kaoru: Bravo pour ton record (tout en moins de 30 minutes)! J'espère que cette histoire t'a plu et que cechapitre aussi.

Yatsuko: Heu... "vite" je crois pas... Désolée pour le long silence, j'aieu un moment de grosse déprime et il y a quelqu'un qui m'y refout. Voilà. J'espère que ça s'en ressentira pas trop sur mn travail...

Dodo: Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Dstine: J'ai hâte de te revoir! (ne me demande pas en quoi c'est une réponse à une review)

kk-bouillan: Lol. Contente de voir qu'ily en a qui aime mon boulot.J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que les chapitres précédents.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 :**

Les réponses étaient venues : Gokû disposait à présent d'un bon compte-rendu de l'histoire. Il grimaça en lisant la fin : elle ne les aidait pas du tout.

« Alors ? » demanda au même moment Sanzô. « Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Ça donne qu'on va encore piétiner. » grommela le petit brun. « A la fin du livre, la pseudo héroïne meurt, le méchant meurt et seule la psychologue qui était du côté de l'héroïne survit en tuant le méchant d'une balle dans le crâne. »

« Ça nous aide pas... » soupira le blond en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

« C'est ce que je pensais... » acquiesça le jeune hacker. « Je suppose que notre tueur ne compte pas vivre tout ce bouquin... »

« Si au moins on pouvait le coincer... » grogna Sanzô.

Gokû hocha la tête, pensif. Kôgaiji ne s'était toujours pas adressé directement à lui, il passait encore et toujours par Gojô ; et lui-même n'osait pas l'appeler, il avait peur que le rouquin ne décroche pas... Sanzô avait-il essayé de le joindre ? Non, sûrement pas : il ne le recontacterait pas pendant l'enquête. Le petit brun secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Il avait une affaire sur les bras ! Ses doigts coururent le long du clavier et ses yeux revirent tout le dossier de l'enquête ; il le connaissait presque par cœur mais le revoir une fois de plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal...

« Oi ! »

Sanzô et Gokû levèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent face à Homura et Zenon, ceux-ci revenant d'un bar du coin. Ils avaient mené leur petit enquête à l'intérieur, mais ça n'avait visiblement pas servi à grand-chose.

« Ils ne veulent rien dire. Ils sont tous persuadés que les Loups Gris sont derrière tout ça. » bougonna Zenon. « Quelle bande d'imbéciles heureux. Comme si garder le silence pouvait les protéger. »

« En même temps, parler peut les condamner, c'est compréhensible. » soupira Homura. « On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de ne pas nous croire lorsqu'on leur dit qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre parce que ce n'est pas cette bande. »

« On ne trouvera rien de plus ici. Partons, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. » lâcha Sanzô.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête et grimpèrent dans la voiture, tous observant un profond silence. Cette affaire allait leur apporter un nouveau cadavre d'ici la fin du mois s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement le tueur. Ils retournèrent donc au commissariat et furent accueillis par une vieille connaissance :

« Yô, Sanzô-sama ! »

« Gojô ! » s'exclama Gokû, heureux de le voir.

« Comment vont les affaires ? » sourit le rouquin en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du petit brun.

« On piétine... » avoua Homura.

« Bah, y a pas encore eu d'autre meurtre, vous êtes pas encore à la bourre. » murmura Gojô.

« Non, mais à ce rythme là, on risque de trouver une nouvelle rouquine échouée quelque part, le vagin à l'air. »

Et sur cette remarque acide, Sanzô s'engouffra dans le commissariat, plantant là ses coéquipiers et le directeur de l'Ordinacentre qui ouvrait de grands yeux :

« Eh beh... Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi vulgaire... » commenta Gojô.

« Ça lui tape sur le système, cette affaire. » soupira Gokû. « Et y a pas que lui de ce côté-là. »

« Oui, oui, je sais ce que c'est. » répondit le rouquin.

Le jeune hacker leva un regard suspicieux en direction de leur ami mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire. Allant dans leur bureau, Homura reprit la parole :

« Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour prendre des nouvelles que tu es venu. »

« Non, effectivement. » Gojô sortit un livre épais de la poche de son manteau. « Je suis venu vous apporter ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Gokû en s'approchant.

« ''L'Empire des Loups''. » sourit le rouquin.

Zenon, Homura et Gokû écarquillèrent les yeux, Sanzô restant égal à lui-même, assis au bureau, se tenant la tête d'une main :

« Et à quoi tu veux que ça nous avance ? On ne trouvera plus rien là-dedans. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Je suis juste venu l'amener... » répliqua Gojô. « Vu que Gokû était passé le demander à la bibliothèque, je me suis dit que vous voudriez le lire vraiment. »

« Bon, ben donne. » lança le petit brun. « Comme ça, je m'exploserais plus les yeux le soir. »

« C'est tout à ton honneur. » sourit le rouquin. « Tiens ? C'est le dossier ? »

« Ah... Oui. » Homura prit ledit dossier qui traînait sur le bureau.

« Je peux le voir ? » demanda Gojô.

« Pourquoi ? » voulu savoir Sanzô, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Juste comme ça. » gémit le rouquin. « C'est pas comme si j'étais un étranger dans vos services ! Chuis votre informateur ! »

« Bah, si ça te fait plaisir... » grommela le blond.

Gojô s'empara donc du précieux petit document et le feuilleta pendant que les policiers soufflaient un peu, ils en avaient rarement l'occasion après tout. Alors que le directeur de l'Ordinacentre continuait de feuilleter le dossier, Zenon finit par reprendre la parole :

« Il est vraiment indétectable, ce type... ! Ça va faire près d'un mois qu'on est sur cette foutue affaire et y a rien ! »

« Ouais, on peut dire qu'il connaît son métier... » soupira Homura.

« Dites... » lâcha soudainement le rouquin. « Ce type tape presque tous les mois, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Gokû. « Et ? »

« Et alors pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de l'appâter avec une rouquine ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Gojô n'avait pas relevé les yeux des feuilles qu'il tenait en main, attendant vraisemblablement une réaction ; de leur côté, les policiers le dévisageaient avec surprise. Homura sembla pensif, pesant le pour et le contre ; Zenon, lui, était tout à fait partant ; Sanzô demeurait silencieux et Gokû le fixait à nouveau avec un regard suspicieux.

« Ouais, mais on a pas de rouquine sous la main. »

« Ça, on peut l'arranger avec une perruque. » sourit Gojô.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bête... » approuva Homura. « Mais c'est une mission qui comporte certains risques... »

« Et pus il faut trouver quelqu'un prêt à les courir. » ajouta Sanzô.

« Moi, je vois déjà quelqu'un qui pourra tenir ce rôle... » ricana le rouquin.

« Qui ? » lancèrent Zenon et Gokû en cœur.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'elles ressemblent un peu à la ''gardienne des corps'' ? » sourit de plus belle Gojô.

« Tu veux qu'on envoie Yaone là-bas ? » s'étonna le petit brun, le seul à avoir fait le rapprochement.

« Elle me semble adéquate. » renchérit son vis-à-vis. « Et puis elle, elle ne risque pas de perdre son sang froid. »

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle, chacun cherchant à voir si les autres étaient d'accord ; et apparemment, la décision était unanime.

**OoOoO**

« C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère... » lâcha la jeune femme, un regard meurtrier tourné vers son interlocuteur.

« Non, non... » sourit-il. « Je me suis désigné pour venir vous demander main forte. »

« Et je suppose que l'idée vient de vous. » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Comme toujours, vous voyez juste. » rit Gojô. « En effet, l'idée est de moi. »

« Il n'y a que vous pour avoir des idées aussi ridicules. » pesta le médecin légiste. « Je refuse de me prêter à ce jeu stupide. »

« Vous aimez donc tant que ça la compagnie des morts pour en réclamer de nouveaux ? » gémit le rouquin de manière très théâtrale.

« Peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, je refuse de mettre une perruque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! » répliqua sèchement Yaone.

« Rassurez-vous... » sourit à nouveau Gojô d'un air énigmatique. « Vous n'aurez pas à porter un tel apparat. En fait, je ne pensais même pas vous faire vraiment entrer en scène, toutefois, j'ai tout de même besoin de votre aide... »

Le médecin légiste le dévisagea, visiblement troublée, elle ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas ce que voulait dire le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Comment pouvait-il demander son aide sans la mettre sur le terrain ? Que tramait-il ?

**OoOoO**

L'idée de l'appât avait finalement été acceptée par tout le monde. Ils avaient donc attendu la date à laquelle l'homme devait frapper et décidèrent de tendre leur piège. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, les rues étaient désertes, comme toutes celles qui avaient suivi cette fameuse série de meurtres ; les policiers s'étaient tous cachés quelque part dans le quartier à différents moments de la journée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sanzô regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre :

« C'est l'heure. »

/Bien compris. / murmura Yaone dans son micro.

A peine eût-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une jeune femme s'engouffra dans la rue, le vent faisait danser ses cheveux roux ; elle avança lentement, comme si la fraîcheur de la nuit ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Zenon écarquilla les yeux et chuchota :

« Uwow... Elle pourrait soigner un peu plus son apparence dans sa vie de tous les jours: ça lui va plutôt bien... »

« C'est clair... » murmura Homura. « Elle est plutôt bien faite. Tu ne trouves pas Gokû ? ... Gokû ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de l'intéressé, il se tourna légèrement pour le voir. L'adolescent fixait la jeune femme avec attention, mais non pas parce qu'il était surpris de sa beauté, non ; il semblait pensif, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda son ami.

« Rien... » murmura le petit brun. « Il n'y a rien. »

Homura n'en était pas vraiment convaincu mais n'insista pas. Ils étaient tous à leurs postes, arme en main, prêts à intervenir, scrutant la silhouette qui avançait doucement dans la nuit. Les minutes passaient sans que rien ne se produise. Sanzô se mordit la lèvre inférieure : le tueur flairait-il le piège ? Avait-il décidé que ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui mais le lendemain ? Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas bizarre de voir la même jeune femme dans le quartier deux nuits de suite ?

« Ça va, Yaone ? » la questionna-t-il finalement.

/Pour l'instant, bien. Il fait frais.../ répondit-elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta sous un lampadaire, s'y adossant. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, un client peut-être, un rendez-vous... Le temps passa lentement. Homura changea légèrement de position, son corps commençant à s'ankyloser ; ils patientèrent encore une bonne demi-heure.

« Il ne se montrera pas... » souffla Zenon. « Il a sentit le piège. »

« Ça me parait évident... » grimaça Homura. « Que fait-on ? »

« On va rentrer... » soupira Sanzô. « Yaone, tu peux revenir. »

/Non, pas encore.../ lui répondit le médecin légiste. /Il y a des phares. /

« Des phares ? » répéta le blond.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de la jeune femme, une s'engouffra dans la rue, elle roulait au pas, s'approchant doucement de la rousse. Celle-ci se redressa et s'approcha à son tour, tous les policiers retinrent leur souffle excepté Sanzô :

« Yaone ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est trop dangereux ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il n'entendait rien alors que la jeune femme semblait discuter avec le chauffeur de la voiture. Le blond parut tétanisé : avait-elle coupé son micro ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Etait-elle devenue folle ! Ils la virent acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête et se glisser sur le siège passager ; Gokû en était bouche bée, tout comme les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! » lâcha Homura. « On risque de la perdre si elle monte ! »

« La petite dame a peut-être une idée derrière la tête... » supposa Zenon. « Elle m'a donné ça avant de partir... »

Il sortit un petit appareil de sa poche, le montrant aux autres. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux : c'était un traceur, Yaone devait avoir un émetteur sur elle... Sanzô jura et les fit revenir à la voiture alors que celle où était la jeune femme venait de redémarrer.

« Elle aurait pu nous prévenir ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Du calme, elle sait ce qu'elle fait... » tenta de la défendre Homura même s'il aurait voulu être plus sûr de lui.

Sanzô ne répondit pas, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues, phares éteints. Zenon lui indiquait le chemin à prendre. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du blond il ne comprenait pas ce que sa collègue avait derrière la tête et surtout pourquoi elle prenait autant de risques. La voiture ne roulait pas vite, heureusement pour eux, ils ne risquaient pas de la perdre. Elle les mena à une usine qui ne se trouvait pas loin et qui suscita certains souvenirs :

« C'est pas vrai... » souffla Homura.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea Zenon.

« C'est là que j'ai failli me faire hacher menu dans les conduits d'aération... » murmura Gokû. « Ne, Sanzô... Tu crois que le type de l'autre fois, le directeur, est notre tueur ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, dissimulant la voiture à proximité du bâtiment. Ils sortirent et, aussi discrètement que des ombres, entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Sanzô et Zenon prirent un couloir, Homura et Gôku s'engouffrant dans un autre ; tout était calme. Etrangement calme.

« Ça ne me plaît pas... » souffla le petit brun en avançant. « Il devrait y avoir de la lumière au moins... »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » répondit son vis-à-vis sur le même ton. « Tiens-toi sur tes gardes. »

« Enregistré. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer à pas feutrés. De leur côté, Sanzô et Zenon se faufilaient comme des ombres vers le bureau du directeur. Zenon jeta quelques coups d'œil à son partenaire, le blond semblait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau... Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable en écoutant Gojô.

Arrivant à l'étage, les deux hommes se tinrent aux aguets, cherchant le moindre signe d'une quelconque présence. L'obscurité ne les aidait pas spécialement et le vent qui soufflait les faisait sursauter par moments ; le cœur battant, ils s'approchèrent de la porte de la direction, aucune lumière ne passait par le dessous de la porte...

« Je le sens mal... » chuchota Zenon.

Sans l'écouter, Sanzô ouvrit doucement la porte. Un petit bruit inhabituel attira son attention ; cherchant la source de ce bruit, ses yeux s'agrandirent :

« Barre-toi, c'est un piège ! »

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Zenon emboîta le pas à son vis-à-vis dans une course folle et, n'ayant fait qu'une dizaine de mètres, une forte explosion les propulsa en avant, les faisant passer par-dessus la rambarde et atterrir durement sur le sol de l'étage inférieur. A moitié sourd à cause de l'explosion, le blond secoua doucement la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en place et de se débarrasser de la poussière ; tout son corps le lançait, il grimaça en se relevant.

« Kuso... ! »

« On aurait pu tomber plus mal... » commenta Zenon.

« Sanzô ! Attention ! » hurla la voix de Gokû.

Les deux hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de bouger, la fin de la phrase de leur ami se perdant dans le bruit d'une détonation. Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Sanzô tomba à genoux, sa chemise se teintant de la couleur carmine du sang.

« SANZÔ ! » s'écria Zenon.

L'intéressé tomba à terre, un horrible goût ferreux lui envahissant la bouche. Zenon attrapa le corps de son ami et se réfugia derrière un mur, échappant aux tirs qui venaient encore dans leur direction ; il lui sembla entendre la voix du petit brun dans un cri de douleur.

« Kuso ! » il serra les dents. « Comment on a pu se faire baiser à ce point... ? »

Sanzô ne répondait pas, les yeux grands ouverts, le sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Zenon le mit sur le ventre et lui promit de revenir, puis, s'armant de son fusil à pompe, il sortit de sa cachette et tira en direction de leurs assaillants.

_POV Sanzô :_

J'entends que ça, des bruits de tirs... Des cris... Putain, j'ai mal... ! J'arrive même pas à bouger... ! Je vais crever comme ça ? J'essaye quand même de compresser ma plaie, mais c'est pas facile : mon corps est engourdi... Et merde... Je crache pour essayer de chasser le goût de sang que j'ai dans la bouche...

Il me semble entendre un cri résonner dans ma tête... Zenon... ? Il s'est fait toucher ? Je lève péniblement la tête... Ma vue est floue... Merde... ! Je vois un corps par terre, non loin de moi... Zenon... ? Impossible de savoir... Mes poumons se compriment et je tousse. Le sang envahit encore ma bouche...

Putain... J'suis crevé... J'ai pas assez dormi ou quoi... ? J'ai la tête qui tourne... Ma vue s'obscurcit...

''_T'as l'air pitoyable, le môme...''_

Hn ? Kenren ?

''_Et qui d'autre veux-tu que ça soit ? J'tai jamais vu dans un état aussi lamentable...''_

Kenren... T'es mort...

''_Ouaip. Et toi aussi...''_

_FIN POV_

**OoOoO**

« Vous croyez qu'il va pioncer longtemps ? »

« Eh ! Il a été salement touché ! »

« Oh, mollo, je disais ça comme ça, c'est tout... »

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, il est sorti d'affaire, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« On lui dira tout ? »

« Ouais, vaut mieux. »

« Les garçons, je crois qu'il se réveille. »

La lumière sembla l'aveugler un instant, il se sentait étrangement engourdi. Il y avait un bruit de machine à côté de lui, un bip répétitif... Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de s'habituer à la lumière, discernant ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Yaone se trouvait au-dessus de lui, à ses côtés ; au bout du lit, Homura avait les bras croisés et le regardait en affichant un sourire rassuré ; à ses côtés, Gokû souriait aussi, le bras dans le plâtre, un pansement sur la joue et un bandage tout autour du crâne ; de son côté, Zenon était assit, une béquille en main, sa chemise ouverte dévoilant un torse bandé jusqu'au bas du ventre.

« Urgh... » parvint-il à articuler en esquissant une grimace de douleur.

« Te force pas, Sanzô. Tu reviens de loin... » sourit Yaone.

« T'as été comme mort pendant un petit moment, puis, miraculeusement, t'es revenu. » expliqua Homura.

« On a eu les glandes ! » approuva Gokû. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mal. » répondit Sanzô d'une voix pâteuse.

« Tu m'étonnes. Même le médecin en revenait pas. » commenta Zenon, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Zenon, on ne fume pas dans un hôpital... » le réprimanda le médecin légiste. « Surtout pas aux côtés d'un malade ! »

« S'cusez, M'dame. » rit l'intéressé en écrasant sa clope dans un cendrier.

« Tu peux être fier de nous avoir fait peur... » sourit à nouveau Yaone en regardant Sanzô.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lâcha finalement ce dernier.

Ses collègues s'entre regardèrent, comme pour savoir qui aurait la lourde charge de tout lui raconter car visiblement, il avait loupé un gros épisode. Yaone hocha finalement la tête et se tourna vers lui, elle commença :

« Ça va faire bientôt deux semaines que tu es là... Tes blessures étaient sérieuses et moi-même je n'en reviens pas que tu sois encore en vie. Cliniquement, tu as été mort pendant un long moment. Mais je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège et attendit que les autres policiers se soient posés pour pouvoir reprendre.

« A l'usine, le type nous y attendait. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et nous a tendu une embuscade. Il n'était pas seul comme nous le pensions : il se faisait aider par un petit groupe. Des ados pour la plupart, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre et étaient tous drogués au point de ne pas savoir viser correctement. C'est ce qui a sauvé Gokû. Toi, en revanche, la balle t'as touché au niveau du torse, tu as eu une fracture importante au niveau des côtés et la balle est passé à quelques millimètres à peine de ton poumon droit... »

Elle s'interrompit, laissant le blond assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Lorsqu'il lui en donna l'autorisation, elle poursuivit son récit :

« Il y a eu un important échange de balle et, sincèrement, les renforts pensaient que vous étiez déjà tous morts. Mais c'était sans compter votre chance de pendus et votre habilité à tirer. Lorsque les renforts sont arrivés, le directeur du coin était près de toi et te tenait en joue, menaçant de te tirer une balle dans la tête si qui que ce soit osait bouger. »

« Ouais, on a vraiment cru que c'était fini. Mais notre rouquine a sorti son arme en un éclair et à tiré. Une balle juste dans la main qui tenait l'arme, lui arrachant l'index. J'en étais sidéré ! » rit Zenon en mimant la balle arrachant le doigt de l'homme.

« Maintenant, il est derrière les barreaux, ils le sont tous. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire... »

Sanzô observa un moment de silence. Yaone hocha la tête, jugeant qu'elle en avait assez dit et se leva pour prendre congé, mais la main de Sanzô lui saisit brusquement le bras, l'empêchant de partir. Elle lui porta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par une question :

« Qui était cette rouquine ? »

« Sanzô... » souffla le médecin légiste.

« Yaone. Tu ne sais pas tirer. » lui rappela l'alité. « Qui était-ce ? »

Yaone déglutit et lança un regard aux trois jeunes hommes qui se tenait en bout de lit. Gokû hésita lui aussi et finit par tirer quelque chose de sa poche ; il s'approcha du lit et, arrivant à la hauteur de Sanzô, il lui glissa quelque chose dans la main :

« C'était la personne qui t'a sauvé...»

Sur ces quelques mots, il lâcha la main de Sanzô et s'écarta légèrement. Le blond lâcha finalement sa collègue et prit l'objet à deux mains : il s'agissait d'une carte de visite policière, il sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler alors qu'il la regardait encore et encore, scrutant ce nom... Remarquant qu'il pouvait voir quelque chose par transparence grâce à la lumière du jour, il retourna la carte et reconnut l'écriture.

''Nous sommes quittes maintenant.''

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il colla ses mains à son front, comme une prière, sentant des chemins humides se dessiner de chaque côté de sa tête, parcourant ses tempes pour se noyer dans ses cheveux d'or.

« Sanzô... » souffla Yaone.

« C'est lui qui en a eu l'initiative...» murmura Gokû. « On ne l'a su qu'au moment où le coup de feu est parti. »

« On va te laisser te reposer... » annonça Homura.

Ses collègues de travail le laissèrent donc dans la chambre... Sanzô n'arrivait pas à se calmer, repensant sans cesse la même chose : c'était lui. C'est alors qu'une phrase qu'il avait prononcé lui revint en mémoire :

''_Ben, sois heureux, je vais me tenir tranquille pendant un bon moment, alors bosse bien. Je viendrais si tu m'appelles au secours.'' - _1 -

**OoOoO**

« Tu vas encore te barrer ? » lança Gojô.

« Oui. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde... » murmura Kôgaiji. « Je ne dois plus rien à personne. C'est ce que je voulais. »

« Il sort aujourd'hui de l'hosto... » lui rappela son aîné. « Tu ne comptes pas aller le voir ? »

Le jeune policier stoppa son mouvement, comme en pause, pensif. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait son sac :

« Non. Je l'ai revu. Ça me suffit. Merci pour ton aide...»

« Et tu comptes aller où ? » demanda Gojô. « T'as de la famille ? »

« Non. J'en ai plus depuis longtemps... Mais je pense que je vais partir dans un état voisin. Je vais demander à Hakkaï de me muté quelque part... S'il ne peut pas, alors j'arrêterai d'être flic. »

« T'en es vraiment sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire. Gojô soupira : il était assez grand, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, s'il ne le regrettait pas par la suite ; mais il lui demanda toutefois de passer la nuit à l'Ordinacentre, la nuit tombait et il n'était pas bon de voyager de nuit. Kôgaiji hocha la tête et accepta, après tout, c'était la dernière nuit qu'il passait dans cette ville et peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verrait Gojô.

Yaone avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader, elle aussi, mais il était resté intraitable : il n'avait plus sa place dans cet endroit et refusait de réintégrer le commissariat ; il ne pouvait pas s'y sentir à l'aise aux côtés de son ancien coéquipier. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais appelé, c'était bien la preuve que c'était fini... Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

« Yaone est vraiment entêtée... » sourit-il, il mit son portable à la hauteur de son oreille tout en mettant son sac près du lit. « Moshi moshi ? »

/Oi.../

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix. Sa main lâcha le sac alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le fenêtre, scrutant le rebord intérieur :

« Sa-Sanzô... » souffla-t-il.

/Tu comptes la finir quand, ta conduite accompagnée?. /

Kôgaiji ouvrit de grands yeux et remarqua alors quelque chose, en bas... Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, courant à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du bâtiment, les escaliers. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant l'Ordinacentre, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Konbanwa... » lâcha le blond, appuyé contre le voiture, coupant l'appel de son portable.

« Sanzô... »

« Lui-même... »

Le jeune rouquin n'en attendit pas plus, courant vers son interlocuteur et lui sautant dans les bras, ne parvenant pas à retenir ses larmes. Sanzô le serra tendrement contre lui, heureux de le retrouver, réalisant combien son absence lui avait été insupportable ; il sentait le corps de son vis-à-vis trembler contre le sien et raffermit sa prise, sentant son cœur battre contre son torse...

« Kô... L'appart... Il est vraiment vide sans toi..."Au secours"...» souffla-t-il.

L'étreinte de son cadet se resserra alors qu'il pleurait. Sanzô esquissa un sourire et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se calme. Lorsque cela fut fait, il accompagna Kôgaiji prendre son sac et remercia Gojô pour ce qu'il avait fait ; puis laissa le volant au jeune rouquin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kôgaiji remarqua que la cheminée était allumée, réchauffant le salon. Il esquissa un sourire en se retrouvant dans cet endroit... Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et la voix de son compagnon lui murmurer :

« Tu restes ? »

« Bien sûr... »

Prononçant ses mots, le rouquin se retourna et vint chercher ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Le blond répondit à son baiser le poussant délicatement en direction des chambres, mais le tapis les fit trébucher et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, non loin de la cheminée, au milieu du salon.

« Désolé... Tu t'es fait mal ? » le questionna Sanzô.

« Nan... » sourit Kôgaiji en reprenant ses lèvres dans un profond baiser. « Tu sais, on peut rester ici... »

Sanzô esquissa un sourire amusé et se pencha sur son amant pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou alors que ses mains remontaient le long de ce corps fin et tentant...

**OoOoO **

Le soleil était en train de se lever, plongeant la pièce dans une couleur orangée... Kôgaiji esquissa un sourire en remarquant un drap sur eux : où Sanzô avait-il trouvé le courage d'aller jusqu'à la chambre en chercher un ? Il soupira et déposa un baiser sur le visage de son compagnon, celui-ci ouvrant un œil.

« Ohayô... » murmura le rouquin.

« Ohayô... » répondit le blond.

« On va être en retard au boulot... » lui indiqua le jeune homme.

« Et alors ? » grogna son vis-à-vis.

Kôgaiji laissa échapper un doux rire, il annonça qu'il allait préparer du café et se leva, s'habillant d'une grande chemise à son amant. Ce dernier le retint d'ailleurs juste lorsqu'il allait franchir le seuil de la cuisine :

« Kô... »

« Hai ? » l'intéressé se retourna, observant son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ai shiteru... »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux quelques instants avant s'esquisser un large sourire et de répondre :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... A en crever. »

**OWARI...**

Sahad : Et voilà, on termine sur une petite scène mignonette. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Note :

- 1 -cf. chapitre 8.


End file.
